The Visit
by Kumii-cHan
Summary: what will happen if Sakura's grandma is staying for 2 weeks? chaos! sasusaku main, naruhina,nejiten,shikaino. kinda OOC. RR and no flames plz! this is my fist fic! not a chap but IMPORTANT! PLZ READ!
1. meet the granny!

mii: hi guys! I'm new here!! plz be nice.. ehe... this is my first fic!! enjoy!

disclaimer: okay.. everyone knows I dont have naruto!!! I only have the VCD!!! man...

The Visit

Chapter I

Grandma?!

One normal day at the Harunos…

"SAKURAA!! Get up!!!" yelled an angry Mrs. Haruno. "Aaaaaww mom... Its only 6 in the morning… besides… today's Sunday!" she yelled back trying to sleep again. "No buts!! Today grandma's coming! You have to prepare lunch!" Mrs. Haruno said while going into Sakura's bedroom. "Its lunch not breakfast! Besides, I'm tired..." she said covering her ears with a pillow. "You HAVE to go SHOPPING first THEN make lunch! Hurry up or I'll throw you out of the bed," she said with her hand on her hips waiting for Sakura to get up. "Okaay... I'm coming…" Sakura said getting out of bed. 'Damn grandmas… why do they have to visit us...' Sakura said to herself.

She got up and went to her bathroom to take a quick shower. After bath, she went downstairs and ate some bread. "Sakura, here's the things you have to buy, be sure to check them before buying" said Mrs. Haruno handing a list of things she have to buy. "mmmh…" was all Sakura said before going out to buy groceries.

The afternoon…

Ding-dong "I'll get it!" said Sakura from the living room. She opened the door and saw her grandma. "GRANDMA!!" Sakura shouted while hugging her beloved grandma. "Cherry bee!!" grandma said returning the hug. "Grandma, don't call me that again... I'm 12 now..." Sakura said loosening the hug. "Why cherry bee? Can't a grandma cuddle their grandchild?" she said breaking the hug. "Okay..." 'For this once' sakura said to herself. And so they continue the reunion and the lunch happily...

The night…

'Oh crap! That was the worst day of my life!' Sakura said to herself while lying on her bed. (A/N: oops... did I said happily??? Ehe…) 'first the cherry-bee… Then the lectures.. Can life get any worst?' she thought. 'Uh.. gotta go to sleep early.. Tomorrow I'm having a big mission…' and so she went to the dreamland..

The next day.

"AAAAAAH! I'm late!!!!!" shouted Sakura. "SAKURA! BE QUIET UP THERE! GRANDMA'S SLEEPING!" said Mrs. Haruno from downstairs. "Blast it mom! Why didn't you wake me up???" she said while going in the bathroom. "I'm cooking! How can I wake you up?" said Mrs. Haruno while continuing the cooking. "Fine." Sakura said from the bathroom.

15 minutes later..

"I'm going mom!" Sakura said while holding a bread on one hand and a glass of milk in the other hand. She run with all her might to get to their meeting spot. She arrived there to see… Sasuke and Naruto! With no Kakashi-sensei. 'Oh crap, I forgot he's always late' "Good morning Sakura-chan!!" shouted Naruto cheerfully as always. "Oh hi Naruto.." she said in a bored tone. "Nice day huh?" he continued. "WHAT KIND OF NICE DAY YOU THINK THIS IS? FIRST, I GOT UP LATE, SECOND, I CAME HERE AND KAKASHI-SENSEI'S NOT HERE, THIRD, I DIDN'T GET TO COMB MY HAIR, FOURTH, I DIDN'T HAVE A NICE BREAKFAST, AND FIVE, I'M HERE HOLDING A GLASS OF MILK AND YOU THINK TIS IS A NICE DAY??" she said with all her anger. Naruto and Sasuke stood there shocked. They have never seen Sakura like this before. "Wow Sakura.. I didn't mean to.." Naruto said in a low voice scared of Sakura. "Oh man, now this. Can life get any worst?" she said.

POF!!!

Kakashi-sensei's here! (A/N: yaaaay!!) "Hi guys! I was going to go here but I have to pick up some old granny.." "LIAR!!" Sakura and Naruto said in unison.. "No I'm not! Look, we have a guest here.. She was a great anbu leader and now we are going to be training under her in 2 weeks. One of you might have known her.." he said while stepping right so the kids could see who it was.

'Oh crap.. Can this get any worst?' said inner Sakura, "GRANDMA?!" she shouted. "What? This is Sakura-chan's grandma????" said Naruto pointing to an old woman in kimono. "…" Said Sasuke eyeing Sakura's grandma. "Yes, she's Sakura's grandma." Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto stood there dumbfounded. " Ah! My cherry-bee's here!" Sakura's grandma said. "che-cherry-bee?" Naruto said before bursting into laughs. "Sto-stop it Naruto! Grandma! Don't call me that again!" she blushed a deep red. "Yeah Naruto, don't tease our cherry-bee" said Kakashi teasing Sakura. "SENSEI!!!!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke can't hold his laughs any longer so he laughed and laugh. "Not you too Sasuke-kun.." and she blushed even brighter! "What's wrong? Is my cherry-bee sick? Do you want milky-wilky?" her grandma said handing a glass of milk. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke burst into laughs and fell down on the floor.

"Ahahaha! Mi-milky wilky?? Ahahahahaha!!" said naruto

"Don't do that Naruto! Our cherry-bee is drinking her milky wilky! Ahahahaha!" said Kakashi teasing her.

The three continued their laughs until…

Bang!!!!! Sakura had hit nauto, and Kakashi in the head. Sasuke was glad he stoped laughing before she hit him.

"Ouch! Sakura-chan! What did you do that for?" Naruto said

"Yeah! Its not polite to hit your sensei" Kakashi added.

"Shut up or I'll kill you both." Said Sakura glaring the two.

"Dobe.." Sasuke smirked.

"So granny, what are we training for today?" said Naruto cheerfully.

"We are going to increase our teamwork by knowing more about each other!" she answered.

"Oh boy.. I have a bad feeling about this." Said Sakura in a low voice.

"So, now we are going to know about my cherry-bee! Let's go to her house and I'll tell all about her."

'Oh boy.. This is gonna be a long day' she thought

Poor Sakura…

A/N:

mii: so? how is it? good? bad? aaah! I know! I suck at grammars! I'm still studying it you know!! ehe.. anyway.. reviews plz!!!


	2. SakuraSakuraSakura

hey guys! sorry I took so long to update this chap.. I hope you like it! its longer! hehehe.. neways.. her's the next chap! I added some hints of sasu-saku! tchau!

The Visit

Chapter II

Sakura..Sakura..Sakura..

"So granny, what are we training for today?" said Naruto cheerfully.

"We are going to increase our teamwork by knowing more about each other!" she answered.

"Oh boy.. I have a bad feeling about this." Said Sakura in a low voice.

"So, now we are going to know about my cherry-bee! Let's go to her house and I'll tell all about her."

'Oh boy.. This is gonna be a long day' she thought

At haruno's

"Sugar-tree.. I'm home!" said grandma.

"Mom.. I'm.. home… sigh" said Sakura in a sad tone.

"excuse me.." said Sasuke, Kakashi and Naruto in unison.

"Ah.. mom.. Sakura.. you're home.. and visitors! Well.. come in.."

"Sugar-tree, I'm going to Sakura's room, please make some tea for our visitors.." said grandma while going to Sakura's room.

"Ne.. Sasuke-bastard.. did the granny said 'sugar-tree' to Sakura's mom?" he whispered to Sasuke while holding giggles and laughs.

"Aa…" he too holding the giggles with his 'oh-so-cold' face.

"Well.. All the people that grandma knows is always given names.." Sakura said in a low tone but enough for Sasuke and Naruto to hear.

"Pffft… that's just ridiculous.." Naruto said holding giggles and laughter.

"You just don't know how is it to have a grandma in your life.." Sakura whined.

"But you better be careful not to be too close to my grandma" Sakura added

"And why is that?" Sasuke said while raising an eyebrow.

"Come on pumpkins.. we have to go to Sakura's rooms.." said Sakura's grandma upstairs.

"That's why.. you could be called names now.." she said while walking to her room.

"Darn…" said Sasuke and Naruto in unison

At Sakura's room

"Okay.. where should I start.. oh yeah! I will ask you questions about sakura.. and test you how much you know about Sakura.. hmm.. first one is.. you honey-bear.." said Sakura's grandma

"Who? Honey-bear?" said Naruto confused.

"You, with the onyx eyes…" said Sakura's grandma

-Silence-

"Ahahahaha! Honey-bear! You're first! Ahahaha!" said Naruto laughing.

"Naruto, don't do that, our honey-bear here is waiting for his cute little questions.. ahahaha!" said Kakashi teasing him.

"Shut up.." said Sasuke

"Ahahahahaha!"

"Shut UP!"

"Ahahahaha!"

"SHUT THE UP WILL YOU!"

-silence-

"Good.. now, just give me the goddamned questions!"

"Wow.. is that sasuke-bastard? I mean.. is he sick or something?" said Naruto whispering to Sakura.

"Not the Sasuke-kun I know.." she answered

"Okay, honey-bear.. here's the question.. how old is she?"

"12 _duh.._"

"Ssecond.. where does she live?"

"Here.."

"I know here.. the address.."

"Uh.. I don't know.."

"Third, when is her birthday?"

"Uh.. I dunno.."

"Okay.. from what I've got from you so far is… you don't know a single thing about Sakura.."

"Uh-huh.."

"Next! Bunny-rabbit, your turn.."

"Bu-bunny rabbit? What the hell is that?" said Naruto

"Its worst than honey-bear.." said Sasuke smirking.

"Ahahahaha! You guys are so funny! First we have a cherry-bee, then a honey-bear, now a bunny-rabbit! Ahahahaha!" said Kakashi laughing.

"SHUT UP!" said Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke in unison giving him death glares equal to Orochimaru's.. (A/N: oooh.. scary..)

"Okay, the questions are the same.."

"She is 12, she lives in.. (A/N: well.. I dunno the address but just pretend that naruto said them all..) and her birthday is march 28!" said Naruto satisfied with his own answer..

"Good, you know the basics about her, now, let me tell you pumpkins about her…"

"Oh god.. let this be quick.." said Sakura in a low tone.

"Okay, you guys know her basics.. Now, my cherry-bee here loves to read! Her chakra control is amazing! She has some talents in genjutsu and she is samart!"

"We know that.." Said Naruto bored.

"Ohh.. then do you know she snores?"  
"WHAT!" said everyone except Sakura and her grandma

eyes twitching…

"Curse you grandma.." Sakura said cursing her _beloved_ grandma

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, and she slept with her mom until 11.."

"Ahahahahahahaha!"

"Oh.. my.. god.. GRANNY THAT SUPPOSED TO BE PERSONAL!"

"Oh.. sorry cherry bee.. I got carried away.."

"NARUTO, SASUKE, KAKASHI! IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"

"Hahaha-o-okay.." said Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi.

"Back with the topic.. and.. do you guys know when she got her first period?"

eyes twitching

"Ohhh.. god…." Said Sakura.

"It was 1 month ago! My cherry bee is growing up fast…"

"Wow Sakura-chan.. I thought you girls have periods at 13.."

"Shut up naruto.." said Sakura blushing..

"And do you want to know Sakura's breast size?"

eyes twitching..

"YEAH!" said Naruto and Kakashi in unison..

"oh god… what have I done wrong?" said Sakura in a praying position

"…" said Sasuke while blushing (A/N: blushing? Woow… I wanna see..)

"Its B36!"

"Wow, Sakura-chan.. that's quite big for your age.." said Naruto

"From the outside its so small.. but the inside.." said Kakashi eyeing sakura from head to toe.

"…." Said Sasuke blushing even more.. _wonder how big is that.. I wanna see—oh no __Uchiha Sasuke! Don't let yourself be a pervert like Kakashi.._ Sasuke thought while shaking his head

"AAAAAAAH! Don't look at me like that.. you.. you.. PERVERTS!" said Sakura while hitting Naruto and Kakashi's head..

"Here's some pictures of Sakura… here is her 3 years old.. this is 5 years.." said Sakura's grandma handing them pictures of Sakura.

"Aawwww.. Sakura-chan is so cute!" said Naruto

"Hehehe.. Thanks.." said Sakura blushing

"Hey, I've got a naked-Sakura photo! Wanna see?' said Sakura's grandma.

"WHAT?" said Sakura.

"Humph.. Its probably a naked 3 years old Sakura.. its okay.." said Sasuke in a calm voice.

"Oh no.. It isn't.. I took it last night"

"WHAAAAAT!" said Sakura even louder.

Oh what's this… Sasuke's nose is.. bleeding? Whoa.. didn't see that one coming…

"I-I gotta go to the bathroom" said Sasuke while covering his nose with his hand.

"I WANNA SEEEE!" said Naruto and Kakashi in unison.

But before they could get the picture Sakura snatched it. Then she turned to death-glare Naruto and Kakashi. Just when sasuke was coming in…

BANG! KABOOM! SPLAT!

Naruto and Kakashi was dead.. (A/N: well.. not really dead.. ehe..)

"OKAY EVERYBODY OUT OF MY HOUSE!" yelled Sakura

outside Sakura's house

"Next, we'll be going to honey-bears house!" said grandma cheerfully

"WHAT!" said Sasuke

"yup! Let's go!" said grandma

poor Sasuke…

A/N: well.. that's the second chap! hope to see you in the third! neways.. I wanna say a BIG thankx to xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx for the review and I will give you the sasu-saku in this fanfic! and for fwoggie! thanx for the reviews too.. I'll be learning more grammars so the fanfics would be better!hehehe.. and thanks again to my friend tsucchi (at school) and harry! teehee.. neways.. reviews plz! I'll be updating soon! tchau!


	3. SasukeSasukeSasuke

yatta! at last the 3rd chap is done! quick eh? coz I've got nothin to do so.. I write it! the 4th chap will be coming sunday! wait for it kay? but.. if it doenst show up no sunday... well.. maybe next week.. hehe.. neways.. here's the next chap! hope you enjoy!

disclaimer: oh come on.. no one would belive me if I had naruto... masashi kishimoto does...

-

The Visit

Chapter III

Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…

"Next, we'll be going to honey-bears house!" said grandma cheerfully

"WHAT!" said Sasuke

"Yup! Let's go!" said grandma

-At Sasuke's-

"There's nothing in here you know.." Sasuke said as he open the door to his apartment

"BUT, we could find stuffs about you here.." said grandma cheerfully

"But… Grandma… It isn't polite to do that.." said Sakura. But her inner self was screaming _HELL YEAH GRANNY! YOU'RE THE BEST! SASUKE, HERE I COME!_

"I think its boring to see the bastard's stuffs.." said Naruto as he placed both his arms behind his head.

"Shut up dobe.. As if your stuff is better.." Sasuke said as he entered his own apartment

"SURE! Mine is much better than yours!" Naruto screamed

"Huh.. I bet its all ramen.." Sasuke smirked

"BUT its better than yours Sasuke-bastard!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO AND BE QUIET!" screamed an annoyed Sakura

Sasuke and Naruto was speechless. After that they glare at each other for the last time and walked separately to Sasuke's room.

"Gosh, this place is like a haunted mansion.." said Sakura as she looked around. _BUT THIS IS SASUKE-KUN'S HOUSE! SHANNAROOO! LET THE SEARCH BEGIN!_ Yelled inner-Sakura. Soon, Sakura's grandmother and Sakura are running around the place searching for stuffs.

"Oh god.. I regret I came today for missions.. God save me.." said Sasuke as he saw the two girls busy searching for Sasuke's stuffs.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS ACTUALLY SASUKE'S SHAMPOO? WOW! HERBAL ESSENCE!" screamed Sakura from Sasuke's bathroom

"Oh my god, Sasuke-bastard? You actually use THAT shampoo?" said Naruto in disbelief.

"Ahahahahahahaha!" laughed Naruto and Kakashi as they roll around in the ground.

"Ooh.. What's this.. Photo of a naked girl?" said Sakura's grandma.

"WHAT?" said Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura.

"AAAAAAH?" said Naruto as he saw the picture

"WHO IS IT NARUTO! I'LL KILL HER.." said a furious Sakura from the bathroom.

"Ahahaha! It's Naruto's sexy no jutsu! I don't believe that you still kept that one Sasuke.. ahahahahaha!" said Kakashi teasing him even more.

"Oh god.. Why did you do this to me…" said Sasuke as he shrunked into chibi Sasuke (A/N: awwww… kawaii! XD)

"KYAA! LOOK! SASUKE USED AXE! KYA!" said Sakura from the bathroom once more.

Kakashi and Naruto laughed louder

"Hey… honey-bear why do you have a teddy bear on your bed?" said grandma picking the teddy bear.

"AAAH! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MR. FUZZY!" said chibi-Sasuke as he snatched the teddy bear.

"Ahahahahaha! MR. FUZZY! Oh no! I'm gonna die laughing!" said Naruto

"ahahah.. That… ahahaha… is… ahahaha.. Ridiculous.. ahahha.." said Kakashi while laughing.

"OH MY GOD! SASUKE-KUN'S UNDIES! KYAAAAA!" said Sakura as she picked one up.

"AAAH! IT'S POLKADOT! PINK AND WHITE! KYAAAA!" added Sakura as she saw the pink-white polkadot undies.

"ahahah.. po-polkadot! Ahahaha!" said Naruto while tears go down his red face

"ahahah.. pi-pink.. hahahah.. and… hahahaha.. whi-white! Ahahaha!" said Kakashi too nearly out of breath.

"Oh god.. let me commit suicide.." said a chibi-Sasuke holding a kunai. (A/N: don't do it chibi-Sasuke-kun! XD)

"Ooh.. Look.. Magazines.. Its called 'seventeen'" said grandma looking at his drawers.

Naruto and Kakashi kept laughing until…

Chibi Sasuke thought of something.. _Rather than me being killed.. Iits better THEM to be killed…_ and he suddenly become Sasuke again! (A/N: Awwww.. I really like chibi-Sasuke though..)

"Uuuh.. Naruto" said Kakashi poking the blonde boy in the ground.

"whahahahahat kahahahakashi sensehehehehei!" said Naruto trying to speak but couldn't stop to laugh. (A/N: well for you who doesn't know, he said: what Kakashi sensei)

"Uuuh.. You should stop laughing.." he said as sweat dropped everywhere in his face.

"wahahahahahay? It wahahahas sohohohoh fuhahahahany.." (A/N: why? It was so funny)

"Coz…"

BANG SPLAT POW KABOOM!

Again Naruto was dead.. (A/N: yeah.. coz he's a dead-last.. get it? …. Yeah… not funny..)

But he got up again! (A/N: yaaay! Ra-man! Get it? Ra-man? And ramen? Uhh.. not funny again…)

"uuuh.. Kakashi sensei… am I in heaven?" said Naruto half dead half awake

"Nope.. You're in hell.." said Kakashi while reading his 'oh-so-perverted' Icha-Icha Paradise.

"Uuuh.. Then I'll ask Sasuke-bastard," said Naruto as he stand up to go to Sasuke.

Meanwhile Sasuke is busy trying to calm the two girls in his apartment. First he went to Sakura because she is his teammate and easier to handle.

"Sakura! Stop it!" he shouted as he went in the bathroom and saw Sakura making a huge (A/N: when I said huge I mean HUGE) mess.

"Ah Sasu-" she said as she turned back to see Sasuke but what she saw was…

(A/N: okay, now back to Naruto shall we..)

"Uhh.. Where's that stupid bastard?" he said as he walked like a drunken man.

"Ah there he is" he said as he saw Sasuke at the bathroom door. He walked to him but suddenly tripped on something.

"Hey Sasuke basta-" he was falling directly to the ground but he grabbed on something so he wouldn't fall.. When he grabbed it, he thought, _oh what is this fabric doing? Its white.. And there's another one inside.. It's black…_ and naruto fell on the ground unconscious. It was that he didn't realize that the thing he was grabbing was….

Sasuke's pants and undies…

"AAAHHHH!" screamed Sakura as she saw… (A/N yeah.. you guyz know what she saw right?)

"AAAAAH!" Sasuke also screamed at this.

"I'm in heaven.." said Sakura in a low tone and faints.

Sasuke quickly gets his pants and undies on, and goes to the fainting Sakura.

"Uhh… are you okay Sakura?" said Sasuke as he lifted her head.

"Uuh.. Sasuke kun… where am I? Am I in heaven?" she said as she massages her temple

"No, and just forget about the thing you saw" and with that, Sasuke went out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god.. That was real… I really did see his… thing!" she said in a low voice but getting louder every second. _SHANNAROOOO! I BEAT YOU INO-PIG! I SAW HIS THING FIRST! _Said inner Sakura, screaming, and dancing.

"Alright, granny, no more research and get to the topic.." he said shoving his hand in his pocket.

"Oh, you're right.. I forgot.." she said as she saw Sasuke behind her with sharingan eyes (A/N: Oooh… its not polite Sasuke! Bad Sasuke!)

"Okay, I will give you the same question for honey-bear, bunny-rabbit, you first"

"Uh.. Am I in heaven yet?" he said like he lost his memories.

"No, dobe, now just answer it" Sasuke said as he punched Naruto's head.

"Okay, okay bastard! He is 12.. He lives in an apartment.. His birthday is January!" he said making up the answer.

"No, no Naruto! He is 12, he lives in.. (A/N: okay.. I don't know either.. Just pretend again okay..) And his birthday is July the 23rd" Sakura said in a bossy tone.

"Okay, now we know everything about Sasuke right?" grandma said as she stands up.

"What? We've just started it…" said Sakura in a disappointed tone.

"No, cherry-bee, we know well enough, you even know honey-bears thing, right?"

"Uuh.. Yeah.. Whatever.." she said blushing

"Okay, then, shall we move on?" she said exiting Sasuke's apartment.

"Phew.. Good thing it was quick," Sasuke said almost whispering to himself

Everyone went out of Sasuke's apartment, but when he was locking the door..

"Umm.. Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it Sakura.." said Sasuke in a bored tone.

"Umm.."

"Spit it out.."

"Yo-your thing is big.." with that Sakura blushed and ran to the others leaving a shocked Sasuke behind.

-Outside Sasuke's apartment-

"Okay, let's go to bunny-rabbit's house!"

"Yatta! At last its my time to show how perfect my house is to Sakura-chan!" he said while hopping to his house.

Little does he knows that chaos is on it's was to his house…

Poor Naruto…

-

phew.. that was long.. ahahahahah.. I even laughed at my own fanfic.. maan.. and plz forgive me sasuke fans.. I know I really messed up sasuke.. I like him! no.. I luv him! (but I'm no fangirl.. I'm a fan of obito-kun! yaaay!) neways.. thanx for reviewing guys! I really luv it! thanx to DarkGaara, PRoyalAngel, Batatinha,and SoraKoi The Water Goddess... ah! and I know.. everybody's OOC.. I'll try to fix em up! and for valentines.. I was gonna make a sasusaku fic but I dont have an idea.. maybe you could gimmie an idea so I could write it! maybe that's all.. jaa nee minna! plz RR! luv you all! muach! tchau!


	4. NarutoNarutoNaruto

Hey guys! the 4th chap is here! yatta! thanx to all the reviewers and my friends! okay, here's the 4th chap! enjoy!

-

The Visit

Chapter IV

Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…

"Okay, let's go to bunny-rabbit's house!"

"Yatta! At last its my time to show how perfect my house is to Sakura-chan!" he said while hopping to his house.

Little does he know that chaos is on its way to his house…

Naruto's House

"Here's my house!" Naruto said as he unlocks the door.

"Hmm.. It's almost like Sasuke-kun's house.. but.. a little bit happier.." said Sakura as she went in the house

"Told 'ya! Told 'ya! My house is better then Sasuke-bastard's!" he said as soon as he heard Sakura.

"Humph.. It's just a little bit happier.. It doesn't mean that its better…" he said as he looks around

"Okay bunny-rabbit, show me your house…"

"SURE! First is… the kitchen!" he said cheerfully as he skipped to the kitchen.

"Pretty obvious.." Sasuke said as he heard the word 'kitchen'.

"Huh? What's obvious Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"The kitchen, its where he puts ramen.."

"Uh.. Yeah…"

"This is the refrigerator, skip that, and this is the cabinet where I put instant ramens!" he said as he opened the cabinet door and instant ramens fell out coz there was too much.

"Oops.. I forgot.. I just stored some ramens for today.." he said sheepishly.

"Uh.. Sasuke-kun.. did he say for today or two day?" ask Sakura as she saw lots and lots of ramen fell out of the cabinet. There could be tons of them.. Well maybe 20 packs..

"Today.." he answered

"How'd you spell that?"

"Are you sick or something sakura?"

"No, why?"

"Or are you having an amnesia?"

"No, sasuke-kun"

"Or am I having a bad dream?"

"For a hundred times Sasuke-kun, NO, I am not sick, or having an amnesia, or you having a bad dream.."

"Why'd you ask? You're the smart one.."

"I gotta make sure its today or two day.."

"Its today.."

"How'd you spell it?"

"Why did you ask?"

"Oh.. C'mon this is getting nowhere.. today and two day.. it sounds almost the same.."

"Oh.. Its t-o-d-a-y.. Happy?"

"Oh.. Thanks Sasuke-kun…"

Silence

"WHAT? TODAY?" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah Sakura, how may times do I need to tell you?" Sasuke said as he sighed

"I mean… 20 bowls for ONE day?"

"You're getting really annoying Sakura.."

"Okay, sorry, but ONE day? I'm dreaming.."

"Told 'ya this is a bad dream"

"Uh.. Yeah.." she said rolling her eyes

"GUYS, GUYS! Are you listening to me?" said Naruto from nowhere.

"Uh.. No?" they said in unison.

Naruto sighed "okay, let's go somewhere else.. I know! The living room!" he said happily as he lead the way

The living room

"Here is the living room! Ah! And these are some VCD I bought.." he said as he point the direction of the VCD.

"Hmm.. Wonder what kind of movies Naruto watched.." Sakura said as she picked one up.

"What's this? 'Ramen King, Ra-man's Pride'?" she said as she saw the title. (A/N: I got that from Lion King, Simba's Pride.. hehe..)

"oh yeah! I love Ra-man! He's the best super hero of all times! His motto is 'saving the world before lunch time'!" Naruto said as he does the 'Ra-man pose' (A/N: I got that from power puff girls.. hehehe.. some of you like the Ra-man joke.. so maybe I could put it here.. hehhe..)

"Uh.. Yeah.. Whatever… Hm? What's this? 'Honey, I shrunk the ramen'? 'Ra-man's Angel'? 'Ra-man the movie'? 'Brother Ra-man'? 'Ra-man reload'? 'The last ramen'? what kind of movies are these?" she said as she pick all of them up one by one (A/N: guessing time! Hehehe.. What movies do you think Naruto's Ra-man VCD collection is from?)

"Okay! Let's go to my room!" Naruto said cheerfully

Naruto's room

"THIS is my room!" Naruto shouted

"Nice.." Sakura said as she saw the room

"I win Sasuke-bastard! My house is better than yours!" he said pointing to Sasuke

"Humph.. Whatever dobe.." Sasuke said as he too looking around the room.

"Uh.. Naruto who is this?" Sakura said as she points to a poster of a guy. (A/N: you know goku from dragon ball? Its him when he changes to super saiya the hair goes yellow and everything..)

"It's me! Ahahahahahah!" (A/N: they look really alike you know..)

"Uh.. Yeah riiight.." she said in disbelief

"Huh? Naruto.. you still have an un eaten ramen here.." Sasuke said as he points to a ramen-like-thing.

"no Sasuke.. it's a telephone.." Naruto said picking the phone up that's a chopstick in the ramen (A/N: kawaii.. I want one!)

"Uh.. riiiight.." Sasuke said too in disbelief

"Okay, question time! The questions are the same, with one extra question! What is Naruto's favorite thing?" granny said as she sat down.

"He is 12…" Sasuke said

"He lives in … (A/N: okay I don't know his house.. Pretend again.. huuuh..)" Sakura answered.

"His birthday?" granny asked

Silence

"Uh.. January?" they said in unison

"Awww.. C'mon! Its 10th October!" Naruto said.

"Okay, it's done!"

"fyuuh.. At last.." said Sasuke

"Awww.. but I haven't shown my great house to Sakura-chan!" said Naruto in disappointment

"Okay, Naruto, when my granny said done, its done.." said Sakura pulling a disappointed Naruto.

Outside Naruto's house

"Huh.. At last its done.." said Sakura as she sighed.

"No, cherry-bee, we have one more!" said Sakura's grandma

"WHAAAT? One mooore? Noooo…" she said in an 'I'm-so tired' tone

"Who?" said Sasuke also in an 'I'm-so-tired' tone

"Kakashi! Your sensei!" she said happily

"Whaaaaaat?" said Kakashi dropping the Icha-icha paradise book

"Your part of the team.." she said in an 'oh-come-on' look.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Oh sensei, we have to know about you! You're _part_ of the team, anyway" Sakura said to tease Kakashi of his doings.

"Yeah sensei.. We're a team and we have to share other's feelings" Sasuke added

"Darn.." Kakashi said

Poor Kakashi…

-

mii: aaaaaaaaah! this is soooo lame! I hate me!

sakura: no.. not really...

naruto: yaaay! I dont get tortured by that granny!

mii: that's why it's lame!

sasuke: yeah! not fair!

mii: okay.. okay.. I know this chap is soooooo... boring... I promise the next is better!

sakura: that's better...

mii: neways.. reviews plz! and tchau!


	5. KakashiKakashiKakashi

hey guyz! sorry for the long.. long.. wait! I have lots of test this week! and you know that indonesia's math is sooo... hard... the tast was like this: 2x+3y6 and we have to draw a graphic for that! hah! I hate it! neways.. here it is... enjoy!

The Visit

Chapter V

Kakashi…kakashi…kakashi…

"Huh.. At last its done.." said Sakura as she sighed.

"No, cherry-bee, we have one more!" said Sakura's grandma

"WHAAAT? One mooore? Noooo…" she said in an 'I'm-so tired' tone

"Who?" said Sasuke also in an 'I'm-so-tired' tone

"Kakashi! Your sensei!" she said happily

"Whaaaaaat?" said Kakashi dropping the Icha-icha paradise book

"Your part of the team.." she said in an 'oh-come-on' look.

"Nooooooooooooooooo!"

"Oh sensei, we have to know about you! You're _part_ of the team, anyway" Sakura said to tease Kakashi of his doings.

"Yeah sensei.. We're a team and we have to share other's feelings" Sasuke added

"Darn.." Kakashi said

In the road to Kakashi's House-

"Uh.. I forgot! I left the kettle in my house.. uh.. I have to go first.. uh… ja," he said as he poffed away.

"Probably he's cleaning his room from his perverted novels.." whispered Naruto to Sakura and Sasuke.

"Huh.. it must be.." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Yeah.. Its so sensei.." Sakura add

"c'mon pumpkins.. We have to go fast.." said granny while walking a little bit faster (A/N: uh.. when I mean a little bit, I meant a LITTLE bit..)

Kakashi's house-

Knock-knock…

"Who's there?" said a voice from inside the house

"Orange" said granny

"Orange who?" replied the voice who's none other then our sensei

"Orange you gonna let me in?" she shouted. (A/N: hehheh.. understand? Orange? Aren't? Hehheh.. Okay.. Not funny… sigh..)

"Uh… sorry.." he said as he unlocked the door to let them in

They went in and saw….

A clean house (A/N: and you've guessed.. when I said clean I mean CLEAN)

"Uh.. Your house is… uh… normal?" Sakura said to Kakashi.

"Uh… thanks Sakura" said Kakashi and sweat-dropped.

"Humph… so sensei.. Where did you hide it?" said Sasuke.

_Uh.. Damn you sharp-minded Uchiha boy!_ Thought Kakashi

"Uh… what are you saying Sasuke? I don't have anything to hide.." he said nervously

"What are you guys talking about?" said granny from nowhere.

"Just about sensei and his perv…hmmmph!" said Naruto as Kakashi shut his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up and I'll treat you ramen for a month!" whispered Kakashi to Naruto.

"Uh.. Were just talking about how to perv.. I mean…prevent.. uh…cats?" he lied.

"Oh.. C'mon.. Let's go to your room…" said granny while walking towards his room.

"Phew.. Almost.." Kakashi said in a low tone but could be heard by Sasuke and Sakura.

"Almost what _sensei_?" said a smirking Sasuke

"Yeah _sensei_…" add a glaring Sakura

"Uh… almost lost my… money?" he said

"Yeah sensei.. Like were gonna believe that" said Sasuke

"We're not like Naruto.. You wouldn't be able to escape us that easily" said Sakura giving him a final glare and left to Kakashi's room.

Kakashi's room-

"Okay guys! Let's start searching!" shouted Sakura

"Searching for what cherry bee?" asked granny

"His things granny, we have to know about him.." she said with a smirk

"Okay, let's go" she said as she stand up.

Kakashi just stayed there with tons of sweat in his skin.

"AHA! What's this? 10 ways to cook?" said Sasuke as he picked up a magazine.

"ahahaha! Sensei? YOU cooked? NO WAY! Hahahah!" Naruto said laughing.

"Shut up Naruto.. I need to cook! I live alone you know.."

"Look! I found photos!" said Sakura

"Huh? Who are these? Kurenai-sensei? Anko-sensei? Tsunade-sama? Shizune-san? Ayame-san? In BIKINIS?" she shouted as she gave the photo to Sasuke and Naruto.

"So, sensei? Why are these here?" said Sasuke eyeing him.

"Uh.. I need to have their photos.. For… uh… mission?"

"Nice try sensei… mission? In bikinis? Oh c'mon.. They don't match.." Sakura said with hands on her hips.

"Uh… recreation?"

"Much better sensei.. But next time, you should answer that first…" said Sakura back with her search.

"Hey pumpkins! I think we should start learning about your sensei!" said grandma as she sat on Kakashi's bed.

"But we just started…" Sakura whined.

"Now.. Now.. I know a lot about your sensei.." she said as the three sat down beside grandma

"And since this is not a mission, so I could call Kakashi with usual names.." she added

"Ok! Hey KAKASHI! Come here and sit down!" said Naruto

"Yes sugar pie! Come here" grandma said as Kakashi glared his pupil.

Silence-

"Ahahahaha! Sugar-pie?" Naruto said bursting into laughter.

"Yeah sugar-pie, come here! Hahahaha!" add Sakura while laughing.

"Humph" was all Sasuke could say since he have to hold his laughter with his 'oh-so-cold-and-scary' smirk.

"Shut up…" said Kakashi as he sat down.

"Okay, same question… answer!" said grandma.

"He lives in… His house?" said Sasuke

"He is… 30 years old?" said Sakura

"And his birthday is… January?" ended Naruto.

"Uh… no…" said grandma flatly.

"He is 26… he lived in.. (A/N: you know what I'm gonna say…) and his birthday is September 15th, got it?" she asked them and replied by a nod.

"Okay, and he is strong very strong!" she added

"Yeah! With the sharingan he is unbeatable!" Sakura shouted.

"Speaking of sharingan.. You know what? He actually STOLE the sharingan…" she said almost whispering but everyone could hear her. (Kakashi stopped moving)

"What?" said Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"I knew it.. He couldn't have that sharingan from baby…" Sasuke said

"he stole it from his best friend…Uchiha Obito.." she continued (a sharp kunai with a paper attached to it that reads 'stole sharingan from best friend' stabs Kakashi from the back)

"oooh… bad sensei… that's not good.." said Sakura while patting his shoulder like a dog.

"I knew it.. He is heartless" Sasuke said nodding.

"What? But what about the 'those who don't care about their companions are even worse trash' saying?" Naruto asked

"Ooh.. That.. He stole that too… and guess what? He stole it from Obito!" she said (another sharp kunai with a paper attached to it that reads 'stole words from Obito' stabs Kakashi from the back)

"Yeah! I knew it! He is trash! He even comes late!" Naruto said in a mad voice.

"Oh! And he stole that too… from Obito… again…" she said while sipping a cup of tea (A/N: where did that came from? Uh… dunnoe..)

"Huh! That Kakashi sure is the 'copy ninja'! He even copy his best friend!" Sakura said with hatred in her eyes. (Again, a kunai with paper that reads 'copy best friend' stabs him)

"Yeah! And what's the idea of that copy thing? And where is that Obito?" Naruto said in anger.

"He is dead.. Kakashi took his sharingan when he was dying" she said sipping another tea. (again a kunai stabs him with a paper that reds 'took sharingan when Obito was dying')

"That sensei! No wonder he does that! The person is DEAD!" Sakura shouted as if Kakashi wasn't there.

"Yeah! And what's the idea of that mask? I bet he couldn't breath through that double-mask!" Naruto said (A/N: you know when Kakashi said 'under this mask… is another mask!' thing? Yeah.. So I called it double mask)

"Hell yeah! He doesn't even look cool in that thing!" Sakura add.

"And what's with the hair? White? Is he old?" Naruto said.

"Maybe he's lying.. Maybe he is 90 years old and he does a henge but his hair color cant change coz he is too old and he hid his mouth coz maybe he only got one tooth…" Sasuke said.

"You're right! That Kakashi!" Sakura said as she hits Sasuke on the back. (Three kunai, which reads 'un-cool mask' and 'white hair' and 'old', stabbed him)

"Uh… guys.." said a very.. Very.. VERY.. Hurt Kakashi

"WHAT?" shouted the three with anger.

"Oh.. Kakashi-sensei.. Didn't see you there.." Sakura said as soon as she saw that he was Kakashi.

"Uh.. Yeah.. We were just talking about yo—" said Naruto as Sasuke shut his mouth.

"Yo…yoga! Yeah.." Sasuke said.

"Uh.. riiight.." Kakashi said as another kunai stabs him that reads 'ignored by pupils'. _What? They didn't even know I was there? Oh, come on… I went with them here.. Since this is MY house.. Huh… why is the world cruel to me? _He said to himself. (A/N: it's not the world.. its me! Muahahahaha! Gets pounded by Kakashi fans uh.. Back to the story..)

"Okay, we're done here! Let's go home!" grandma said as she stands up and puffed out of the scene.

"Finaly.." the four said in unison.

Outside Kakashi's house-

"Uh.. Gotta go! I have a meeting in Ichiraku ramen!" said Naruto as he skipped his way to Ichiraku.

"Meeting? With who?" said a confused Sakura.

"With the delicious miso-ramen! Haha! Bye Sakura-chan! See ya Sasuke-bastard!" and he vanished into… Ichiraku ramen!

"So Sasuke, you're going home?" asked Sakura.

"Hn.. And clean all the mess…" he said while walking to his apartment.

"Um.. Can I come? Well.. Since I messed it up.. I want to help,"

"Hn.. Okay" he replied.

"And.. I don't want to go home to meet granny! Man.. It's so troublesome.." she said while walking beside him.

"Hn.. I understand.. Now I know why you were so angry this morning." He said.

"Hehe.. Anyway, let's get going! Its 3 o'clock and I have to get home by 5!" she said running past him.

thats it... next chap will be all about sasusaku! yaaay! hehe... so juz wait! reviews plz...


	6. SasukeSakuraSasukeSakura

hey guyz! phew.. finaly I updated this chapter quicker! luv you all reviewerz! muuuuach! uhh.. newayz plz **READ THE AUTHORS NOTE BELOW..** I need some inspiration.. everyone wants sasusaku ne.. so here it is.. enjoy pplz!

The Visit

Chapter VI

Sasuke..Sakura..Sasuke..Sakura..

"So Sasuke, you're going home?" asked Sakura.

"Hn.. And clean all the mess…" he said while walking to his apartment.

"Um.. Can I come? Well.. Since I messed it up.. I want to help,"

"Hn.. Okay" he replied.

"And.. I don't want to go home to meet granny! Man.. It's so troublesome.." she said while walking beside him.

"Hn.. I understand.. Now I know why you were so angry this morning." He said.

"Hehe.. Anyway, let's get going! Its 3 o'clock and I have to get home by 5!" she said running past him.

Sasuke's Apartment-

"Ohmigod.. I didn't know that I made such a mess," said Sakura as she entered his apartment.

"hn.. Lets go.." he said flatly as he entered his apartment going to a small room in his apartment.

"Go? Go where?" she asked clueless.

"Clean up.. What else?' he said as he offered her a mop.

"Uh… yeah.." she said as she grabbed the mop.

"I'll be cleaning my room. You clean my kitchen and bathroom," he said as he puts on an apron. Wait. An apron? The Uchiha Sasuke? The ice-man Uchiha Sasuke? Wearing an apron? A light blue apron that reads 'ice-cream-man'? Am I dreaming?

"Uh Sasuke.." she asked still staring at his apron.

"What?" he said annoyed by her stares.

"Uh.. You wear that.. That thing?" she said pointing to his apron.

"Oh.. This… I got this from valentines.. Some stupid fan girl gave it.. It's better than buying some.." he said as he started moping.

"Uh.. Yeah.." and with that Sakura went to his kitchen and cleaned it up.

Sasuke's kitchen-

_Fyuuh.. Good thing I didn't messed his kitchen too bad. Hmm let's see.. Hmm.. Frying pans, plates, forks, knives.. I think these should go over here.. And this.. Huh? What's this? Gloves? _(A/N: you know the gloves for cooking right? Its those ones..) _Pink? I cant believe him.. is he… a girl? No way Sakura.. Uh anyway, I gotta clean up this mess soon so I can be alone with Sasuke longer! **HELL YEAH! **_

They didn't talk to each other for the last 20 minutes. The silence was annoying Sakura so she decided to pick a subject.

"Uh.. Sasuke-kun.."

"Hn?"

"Uh… sorry about last time.."

"Last time?"

"Yeah.. The one.. When I saw your… thing.." she said blushing as she peeped out of the kitchen to see a blushing Sasuke moping the floor.

"Uh.. Don't think about it.. Forget it.." he said turning his head down to the floor so he could hide his blush.

"Uh… well.. I want to repay you.." she said blushing like a tomato.

"Repay? I don't need any.." he said continuing his moping.

"Yeah.. You… could see mine.. If you want.."

O.O

"NO WAY!" he said blushing as red as… uh.. Tomato? Yeah right…

"Uh.. No need to shout Sasuke kun.. I know that my breast is small.. And you don't want to see small breast do you?" she said rather disappointed.

"No… I don't wanna see any breast.. Though I like big- AAH! What am I talking about? Just.. Forget it Sakura…" Sasuke said going to the bathroom with a nosebleed.

"Ok.." she said as she continued cleaning the kitchen.

Sasuke's bathroom-

_dammit! Why did I have a nosebleed? She is my teammate after all.. And her breast is sm- WAIT! What am I thinking about? I'm supposed to think about revenge! Not breast.. But her br- AAAH! Stupid hormones! Remember what Itachi did to you! Gaaah! What the hell is happening to me? Anyways, I gotta clean my room…stupid hormones…_

And then Sasuke went out of his bathroom to see Sakura in front of him.

"wh-what?" he said.

"I'm done cleaning the kitchen.." she said with a smile.

_Damn sweet smile! Wait.. Did I said sweet? Aaah! It's the hormones again!_

"Uh.. Then you should clean the bathroom,"

"I am going to.."

"So?"

"Your in the way.."

He grunted. Then he stepped aside to give Sakura room to enter his bathroom.

"Thanks" she said with a sweet (A/N: I mean SWEET!) smile. And walked into his bathroom.

He blushed. _Sweet… NO! What am I thinking? She is my teammate.. Nothing else… right?_

he shook his head and started cleaning his bed. (A/N: hey! It rhymes!)

"Uh Sasuke-kun.." she said from the bathroom.

"What now Sakura?' he asked rather annoyed.

"Do you really wear these underwear?" she said holding his polka dot underwear.

"Yes, and that's only because I didn't have any money to buy those stuffs and another weird fan girl gave it to me.." he said trying to drop the subject.

"eeew… how did she know your size? What a bad thing to give for a present.." she said.

"hn" was his only reply.

Thirty minutes later Sakura finished her cleaning.

" Sasuke-kun.. I'm finished.." she said happily with a big sweet smile.

He blushed.

"Well.. Go sit down on the couch.. I'll be finished soon.." he said turning his head around so she couldn't she him blush.

"Okay!" she said walking to the couch and sat on it. Because she was tired, she decided to close her eyes but she fell asleep.

5 minutes later, Sasuke finished his cleaning and decided to look for Sakura.

"Sakura I'm fin-" he stopped as he saw the sleeping Sakura. Then he decided to carry (A/N: BRIDAL STYLE LOLZ! By the way.. What is lol? And lmao? And AU? Uh.. plz tell me..) Sakura to his bed where she could sleep peacefully.

Sakura woke up to see that she wasn't in her bed. _What? Where am I? Black.. Black.. Oh yeah.. I'm in Sasuke's apartment.. Wait.. In his bed? What the?_ She jerked up to see Sasuke sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"wha-"

" You were sleeping so I decided to move you.."

"Oh.. Thanks.." she said

"hn"

"Ah! What time is it?' she said.

"Seven.."

"WHAAT? Moms gonna kill me if she knew I was spending the night in your apartment! Uh.. gotta go.." she said as she picked up her bag and opened the door.

Suddenly she felt someone hold her hand.

"Wait. I'll go with you.. Its my fault I didn't woke you up.." Sasuke said.

"No, its okay, I'm fine myself."

"No.. Its dangerous in the night.. I should.. Go with you.. So I can… protect you.." he said blushing.

_So he DO care about me.. hihi.. _"Okay, we have to run though.."

"No problem.."

In the road to Sakura's house-

"aaah! I have to make an excuse! What should I do?" she said while running.

"hn.. How about 'I got lost in the road of life'?" he said jokingly.

"Like anyone's gonna believe that.. Next!" she said while rolling her eyes.

"hn.. 'I fell from the trees on the way so Sasuke helped me cure it'?"

"No way.. Mom's gonna jerk out because I fell. Besides, how long does it take to cure it? 2 hours? Please.. Next!"

"hn.. Maybe 'when I was almost home I forgot my bag so I have to get it'?"

"2 hours getting a bag? Next!"

"Uh.. 'I was chased around by a dog'?"

"I'm a ninja… next!"

"Who knows.. How about 'a snail crossed the road'?"

"Oh.. Come on Sasuke-kun.. You're acting like Kakashi sensei.. why don't we just say that the mission was so long?"

"Yeah.." _dammit! Why didn't I think of that? If I said that maybe I could impress her… uh.. Now what am I thinking? Its not like I like her… right?_ He shook his head.

Sakura's house-

"Well.. I'm home.. Thanks for everything!" she said with a great big cute sweet lovely (A/N: and the list goes on…) smile…

He blushed.

"Uh.. Yeah…"

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun!" she said while walking inside.

"Goodnight my Sakura.." he whispered as she went in her house.

The next day-

"AAAAAAAH! He's late again!" Sakura said annoyed.

POFF!  
"Hey guys.. I forgot my bag so I have to get it.." Kakashi said with grandma standing beside him.

"Liar! You don't need bags sensei!" said Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"Okay.. You got me.." he said.

"So! So! Granny what are we doing today?" Naruto said while jumping.

"We are having a day off today! Tomorrow we are going to train with other teams.. We are going to the mountains! So get ready!" she said and poffed out with Kakashi.

"That's it?" Sakura said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sakura-chan! We are camping tomorrow! Yeah!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"They made us wait for 2 freaking hours just to say we're off?" she said crossing her arms.

"Remind me to kill sensei tomorrow… anyways, I have to go home early.. Bye!" she said as she ran to her house.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" he said to Sasuke.

"No idea.. Then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow.. dobe!" he reply smirking.

"WHY YOU SASUKE- BASTARD!"

Little do they know that hell is coming tomorrow…

Poor team 7…

thats all.. I hope you guyz enjoyed it! sorry its so lame.. I cant write good fluff.. so I added some humor.. heehee.. neways.. I'm thinking of a pairing right now.. plz choose! **either naruhina or kibahina and inoshika or temashika.. nejiten for sure.. plz vote!** if you want other pairings plz tell me... and if you wanna.. plz give me some ideas.. and dont forget.. REVIEWS PLZ! or I'll stop this fic... heehhee.. XP oh! almost forgot! **what the hell is lol and lmao and au?** plz tell me! thanx! tchau!


	7. team7team7team7

mii: heyya guys! the 7th chap is here! hope you liked it! neways! keep your voting for other pairings kay? hehe..

sasuke: hn..

mii: and thank you all reviewerz! i luv u sooo much! and a special thanks to tsucchi (my friend at school) and arri-kun (my senior at school) I luv you guyz! well.. its not that I like you arri-kun..

sasuke: feh.. just admit it.. you like him..

mii: NO I DONT! I LIKE D- uh.. almost carried away.. neways.. this fic is for arri-kun too! he wants to tell the girl he likes this week! wooot! ganbatte!

sasuke: feh.. stupid mii..

mii: shut up sasuke or I will make EVERYONE see your THING..

sasuke: stupid perverted freak..

mii: I am not perverted.. I am SUPER perverted.. muhuahahahahahaha!

sasuke: stupid freak..

mii: heh.. newyas.. on with the story!

The Visit

Chapter VII

Team7..Team7.. Team7..

"So! So! Granny what are we doing today?" Naruto said while jumping.

"We are having a day off today! Tomorrow we are going to train with other teams.. We are going to the mountains! So get ready!" she said and poffed out with Kakashi.

"That's it?" Sakura said.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sakura-chan! We are camping tomorrow! Yeah!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"They made us wait for 2 freaking hours just to say we're off?" she said crossing her arms.

"Remind me to kill sensei tomorrow… anyways, I have to go home early.. Bye!" she said as she ran to her house.

"What's wrong with Sakura-chan?" he said to Sasuke.

"No idea.. Then, I'll be seeing you tomorrow.. dobe!" he reply smirking.

"WHY YOU SASUKE- BASTARD!"

the next day-

"Where is Sakura-chan? She should be here by now.." Naruto said to a bored Sasuke while waiting for Sakura.

It's 10.00 am.

"They said we have to be here at 9 o'clock!" Naruto said whining.

"And Sakura-chan is late! What's wrong?" Naruto said walking around Sasuke.

Sasuke who get irritated by this spoke, "shut up, dobe.. Your voice is hurting my ears,"

"Heh, Sasuke-bastard! My voice is like an angel you know!" he said throwing a fist in front of Sasuke's face.

"Hn.. The angel of death.." he said while closing his eyes.

"Why youuuu!" roared Naruto while charging into him.

POFF!

"Hey guys I-"

BANG!

"OUCH! NARUTO!" scream Kakashi.

"Heh.. Sorry sensei.. I was about to hit Sasuke while you poffed here.." he said sheepishly

"Baka.." said someone behind Naruto.

"Huh? Sakura-chan? Why are you late? AAAH! SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!" he shouted

"Baka.. I was so tired of waiting for sensei yesterday so I decided to go with granny who is WITH Kakashi sensei.." she said while crossing her arms.

"I see.." he said as he stands up.

"Okay guys! Let's go to the meeting place! We have to hurry or we will be late!" said Kakashi raising his hands.

"You're the one who is late.. _Sensei.._" said Sasuke going past him.

"Heh.." he said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. _Damn you Uchiha prodigy! _He thought.

The meeting place-

"Team seven is late.." said Tsunade.

POFF!

"Hey guys! We have to fight a cat who's destroying the city and-"

"LIAR!" said almost everyone in the room.

"Anyway.. Let's start the training right away!" said Tsunade.

"anoo.. Ttsunade-sama, who is training us?" said Tenten

"Good question, there are two jounins I have assigned to train you and.. Sakura's grandma!" she said while pointing to Sakura's grandma.

"Nice to meet you.." she said waving a hand to the others.

Suddenly a shade of green came in front of her.

"Dearest grandma of Sakura-chan, I, rock lee, your granddaughter's boyfriend is glad to meet you," he said bowing in front of her with red roses in his hand.

"This is lovely, thank you froggy-cake," she said while accepting the flower.

Silence.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" everyone in the room laughed. (A/N: even Neji, Shino, and Sasuke lolz!)

"froggy cake? It's worst then Sasuke-bastard's!" said Naruto.

Silence..

"WHAAAT? What did she call him?" said Kiba jumping to Naruto.

"Don't you dare.." Sasuke said giving him glares.

"Honey-bear!" he said.

Silence..

"MUHUAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Honey-bear? Sasuke? Ahahaha!" said lee jumping up and down. (A/N: is he crazy?)

"Awww.. Honey-beaaaar…" said Ino jumping and hugging Sasuke.

"Ino! Don't hug him! Our honey-bear here is angry!" said Shikamaru teasing him.

"AAARGH! STOP IT OR I WILL BETRAY THIS VILLAGE ONCE AGAIN!" he shouted so loud that people who was walking by was thrown. (A/N: wooow.. neways.. just pretend that sasuke has come back and they lived peacefully ever after.. the end! Hehe.. juzt kiddin! Now they are 15!)

"Woow.. Calm down there Sasuke.. Okay, I will introduce you to your jounin teacher. They are elite! Don't try to mess with them!" Tsunade said as she opened a door to a room.

Two female 22 years old jounins came out. One with the head protector like Ibiki's, and one with the head protector hanging lose on her neck like hinata's. Both of them have jet black hair but one with the head protector like ibiki's was short, and the other one was like anko's hair but neater.

"This is Tsuki.." she said pointing to the sort-haired girl. "And this is Kumi.." she said pointing to the other one. (A/N: Muhuahaha.. yes! Kumi-chan is me! Muhuahahaha! I will destroy their lives! Muhuahahaha! Uh.. neways.. back to the story..)

"Now we will be going! Get in the bus." Tsunade ordered.

They went inside the bus but…

"HEY! I wanna sit with Sakura-chan!"

"No way! She will sit with me!"

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you?"

"I'm with Sasuke-kun!"

"Naruto-kun.."

"AAAH! Who touched my butt!"

"How troublesome.."

"Squishy thing.. What is this?"

"AAAH! You're stepping on my feet!"

"…."

"Get your feet moving people!"

"AAAH! BUGS!"

"Bark! Bark!"

"Someone licked me!"

"Akamaru! Where are you?"

"More bugs!"

"…"

And so after about.. 15 minutes they get their seat.. Here are their seat partners:

Kakashi-Gai

Kurenai-Tsuki

Asuma-Lee

Kumi-Sasuke

Sakura-Kiba

Naruto-Chouji

Ino-Shino

Shikamaru-Tenten

Neji-Hinata

And grandma alone in the back…

"Greaaat.. I gotta sit with my eternal rival!" said Gai weakly

"Huh? Did you say anything?" Kakashi said with a dumb look.

"Damn your ultra coolness Kakashi.. You are indeed my rival!" he said.

"So.. Are you new here?" said kurenai.

"No.." she answered with a smile.

"How come I haven't met you?" she asked.

"I don't know" again she said with a smile.

"Uh.. So.. Uh.." kurenai started.

"Tsuki" again she said with a big smile.

"Tsuki.. Yeah.."

"Hehe" she smiled…

"Gai sensei.. Sakura-chan.. I'm sorry.. I am not able to sit with you.." he said with tears running in his eyes.

"Fuuuh.." said Asuma while resting a hand in lee's shoulder.

"Asuma sensei… Huaaaa!" he said while hugging the poor teacher.

"Get off me lee! I am not gay!"  
"Off course you are not Gai-sensei!" he said.

"I said, I am not gay!" he sighed

"Yes, you are not Gai sensei.."

"Sigh.. This will be a long trip.."

"Hey! I am your new sensei! Nice to meet you!" said Kumi to Sasuke.

"…."

"And you are?"

"…"

"Your name is?"

"You're annoying.."

BANG!

"Shit.." said a bruised Sasuke (A/N: muhuahahaha! I luv torturing sasuke!)

"What was that?" she said.

"Fine, Sasuke.."

"I see" she said with a smile like nothing happened.

"Bark! Bark!" said Akamaru jumping to Sakura's lap.

"AAH! Dogs! Eeeeew!" screamed Sakura.

"Dogs are not disgusting!" said Kiba.

"Yes they are! And.."

Sniff-sniff..

"You SMELL like a DOG!"

"No I do not!"

"I think I'm gonna throw up"

"Damn.. Why did I sit here.."

Crunch-crunch-crunch

"Hey Chouji, can I have some?"

Crunch-crunch

"Can I have 3 then?"

Crunch-crunch

"Or two?"

Crunch-crunch

"One?"

Crunch-crunch

"The crumbs?"

Crunch-crunch

"I think that's a no.."

"Huh? What is this?" said Ino

"…."

"AAAAAAAH! BUGS!"

"…."

"Eeeew! Get it off meee!"

"…"

"Eeeek!"

"…."

"NOOO!"

"I should've sit with Kiba.."

"I want to be like Tsunade-sama!" Tenten said with glitter in her eye.

"How troublesome.."

"It is.. But I have to train to become like her!"

"Huh… you shouldn't be like her.."

"Huh? Why not?"

"She is troublesome.."

"No she isn't!"

"Yes she is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NOOO!"

"Neji nii san…"

"Hinata-sama.."

"Uh.. How is bunke?"

"Fine.. souke?"

"f-fine.."

"Huh.. Stupid souke.."

"wh-what?"

"Stupid souke.."

"Stupid bunke!"

"Stupid souke!

"Stupid bunke!"

"Stupid souke!"

"Fuuuh.. Just as I planed.. Good thing I use the genjutsu on them so they didn't know it's me who arranged the seats.." said granny happily..

Poor genins….

mii: muhuahahahaa! so how was it? hehe..

sasuke: stupid..

mii: why you little!

sasuke: what? are you gonna make me strip dance infront of everyone?

mii: hmm.. good idea.. that will work..

sasuke: me and my stupid mouth..

mii: reviews plz!


	8. NinjaNinjaNinja

mii: sorry guys I updated late!  
sasuke: hn..  
mii: neways! thanx to all the reviewers and my friend tsucchi and arri-kun!  
sasuke: ...  
mii: this chap is dedicated to my senior, arri-kun! he is now heart broken.. I hope this fic will cheer u up!  
sasuke:...  
mii: sasuke! dont act soo cool..  
sasuke: ...  
mii: stupid uchiha brat.. neways.. here's the next chap! enjoy!

* * *

The Visit

Chapter VIII  
Ninja..Ninja..Ninja..

"We're heeeere!" said granny.

It was already night.. The guys went out of the bus into a wide field surrounded with woods.

"Okay everyone! Now we have to make a tent! One tent for one group, then come back here, we are eating dinner! Understand? Dissmissed!" said kumi to the guys while tsuki hands out the tents.

Team 7's-  
"It's done! Here are the sleeping positions, sakura at the corner, then me, then you, Sasuke-bastard!" naruto said after finishing the tent.

"No way! Me at the corner, Sasuke-kun in the middle, then you!" Sakura said while punching naruto's head.

"Humph.. I don't want to sleep beside you, dobe.. Sakura, you sleep in the middle.." Sasuke said while crossing his arms.

"You're right! Then we both can have Sakura-chan!" naruto said

"No way! You can't have me!" Sakura said while punching his head.

"Ouch.. You don't have to be cruel Sakura-chan.." naruto said while rubbing his head.

Team 8's-  
"There it's done.." said a bored Shikamaru.

"Thank you! So, I will be sleeping in the tent and you guys sleep outside!" said ino while going inside the tent.

"But ino.." whined chouji

"we are a team ino, this tent is for ne team.." add Shikamaru.

"Humph! Okay! But I'm doing this because of the rule!" said ino. 'Somehow I cant complain to him..' thought ino.

"Women.. Troublesome.." shikamaru said while crossing his arm.

Team 10's-  
"Kiba.. Akamaru sleeps outside the tent.." said shino while placing their bag inside the tent.

"No way! I and akamaru are a team! And a team sleeps in one tent! It's your bugs who are supposed to be outside!" kiba said while akamaru barks

"No, me and my bugs are a team.. Besides.. Akamaru takes place so hinata can't sleep" he said calmly

"Then you sleep outside!"

"No, you sleep outside.."

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Ummm… I'll sleep outside.." said hinata

"Fine.." said shino going inside the tent.

"Hinata! You can't sleep outside!" said kiba.

"i-its okay.."

"Okay then.." he said and went in the tent..

'It's better outside then sleeping with bugs and dogs..' hinata said to herself. (A/N: oooh.. bad hinata.. baaaad..)

Team neji's-  
"At last it's finished! Now I can sleep!" said lee while going inside the tent.

"Humph.." said neji.

"Uhm.. Neji.. Wanna go to the meeting place?" asked tenten from behind.

"Aa.." he said and went to the meeting place with tenten.

The meeting place-

"I guess everyone's here.. Now, you can eat while I'll announce the night shift.." said kumi while eating.

"Okay.. First will be.. Naruto and…" she said while grabbing a piece of paper.

"Kiba!" she said. (A/N: I know everyone wants naruto with hinata.. but I have another plan..)

"Then sasuke with shino.. Shikamaru with neji.. Chouji with lee.." she said.

"Waaaait! Why are there no girls?" said kiba.

"No, you have to protect them.. Anyways.. The shift satrts from 10 and we will switch 2 hours okay?"

"Okay.." said naruto.

the first shift..-  
"I cant belive I will be stuck with you for 2 hours!" said naruto crossing his arm.

"Same with me! It's better sleeping than being with you!" said kiba crossing his arms too.

"Well, its better being kicked by sasuke than having a shift with you!" he said louder.

"oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Grrrr.."

"Arrrgh"

"Wait.. Stop.." said kiba.

"What now?" naruto screamed.

"Did you here that?"

"What?"

Krsk.. Krsk..

"Its coming from your tent.." said kiba, whispering.

"Let's check it out."

10 minutes before at team 7's tent..-

'I cant belive I will be stuck with you for 2 hours!'

"Mmmhmm.. naruto.. Is so loud.." said sakura covering her ear..

"Go to sleep.." said sasuke.

"Ouch.." said sakura.

"hn.."

"My forehead.." she said.

"What?"

"It's bleeding.."

"Hn.. why didn't you tell me earlier?" he said.

"Sorry.. I forgot.." she said.

"Hn.. now, I need to look at you" he said.

back to naruto..-

"It's sasuke-bastard and sakura! What happened?" said naruto.

"Sssh.. be quiet! Let's hear them," Said kiba while covering naruto's mouth.

Sasuke: "I want to look at you.. Where's the flash light?"

"What the? Why does he want to look at her?" said naruto.

"Sssh.." said kiba

Sasuke: "here it is.. (turnes on the flash light) let's see.. (went on top of sakura to see her forehead)"

Sakura: "wh-what are you doing?"

Sasuke: "sssh.. I need to do this.."

Sakura: "but.."

"What the hell is he doing?" said naruto (A/N: well.. with the light on inside they could see sasuke and sakura's shadow..)

Sasuke: "take it off so I could see it better"

Sakura: "okay.. (Takes headband off her forehead)" (A/N: well.. she uses her headband on her forehead because she dosent want anyone to know)

"No! Sasuke is making sakura take her clotes off!" said naruto.

Sasuke: "wow.. it's so big.. (Looks at the cut)"

Sakura: "yeah.. I know.."

"Damn! Sasuke is looking at her breast!" said naruto while making a fist

Sasuke: "wait.. (Grabs a medicine thats beside sakura's breast)"

Sakura: "uhh.. (The cut hurts!)"

"Aaah! He's touching sakura's breast!" screamed naruto.

Sasuke: "it's soft.. (Get's the cotton)

Sakura: "off course! It's mine!"

"Noo!" said naruto.

Sakura: "we better hurry before naruto comes.. I don't want him to know.."

Sasuke: "okay.. Let's get to the point!"

"Point? Oh no.." said naruto.

Sasuke: "this is gonna hurt from what I know.."

Sakura: "do it quickly!"

Sasuke: "okay.. (Puts the medicine on the cut)"

"Oh no! He is fucking sakura!" said naruto.

Sakura: "AAAAH!"

Sasuke: "sssh.. it wont hurt after this.. (Massages sakura's forehead)"

Sakura: "uhmm.. Uhh.. It's.. Good.. Sasuke.. Do it.. More.."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I gotta stop this before it's too late!" he said while going into the tent.

ZRAK!

"Stop it you two! What are you doing… With your clothes on?" he blinked.

"What dobe?" said sasuke.

"Uhh.. I guess he is just treating sakura's cut.." whispered kiba to naruto.

"Uh.. Well.." naruto said while scratching his head.

"What?" said sakura.

"Help me kiba!" whispered naruto to kiba.

"Uhh.. It's your turn to shift sasuke.." said kiba

"Hn.." said sasuke.

They went out of the tent and naruto went in the tent to sleep…

Poor naruto…

* * *

mii: muhuhahahahaha!  
sasuke: stupid perverted freak..  
mii: stupid uchiha brat! neways.. reviews plz! 


	9. TeamTeamTeam

mii: hey guys! thanx for da lovely reviews! i've finnaly choose the pairings! its sasusaku, nejiten, naruhina, and shikaino.. uh.. well.. here's the next chap! enjoy!

* * *

The Visit 

Chapter IX

Teams.. Teams.. Teams..

Cock-a-doodle-doooooooo!

"IT'S MORNING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! RISE AND SHINE!" shouted Kumi, Tsuki, and grandma together.

"Mhmmhm…" said someone from the tent.

"SHUT UP!" shouted someone from the tent.

"I want milk mama.."

"…"

"I'm awake… Zzzz.."

"10 more minutes.."

"CAN'T SOMEONE REST IN PEACE?"

And the shouting ends.

Veins twitching..

"SURE! YOU WILL REST IN PEACE IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!" shouted the jounins waking the genins.

"Okay, okay.." said someone from the tent.

10 minutes later all the genins were out of the tent to a clearing in the forest.

"RIGHT! From now on we will introduce you to your new team!" begin Kumi.

"Ahem.. Team one.. Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Neji, and Uchiha Sasuke," said Tsuki reading the paper.

'Hmm.. Not bad.. At least I don't end up with the dobe..' thought sasuke.

'Uchiha Sasuke, Aburame Shino.. This won't be so bad..' Neji said to himself

'…' Thought the bug-guy

"Why are their team so cool?" whined Naruto.

"Yeah! All the strong guys are there! Not fair!" said Lee.

"Just shut up and listen.." said Kumi glaring the two guys

"Next.. Team two.. Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, and Uzumaki Naruto," continued granny

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" said the three in unison.

"Yes, and next team, team three.. Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, Tenten.."

"And last but not least, team four, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Haruno Saukra," end granny.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" all the genins shout. Well, except the three 'oh-I'm-an-ice-man' guys.

"Oh and, the senseis! I forgot! Team one.. Gai!" said Tsuki

Horror.

'So much for a perfect team..' thought Sasuke

'Him again?' thought Neji, sighing.

'…' Thought Shino

"Team two, Kakashi, Team three Asuma, and team four, Kurenai!" she ended.

"Awwwww.." sighed all the genins.

"After this, you have too meet with your new team and sensei, make a yell-yell, and come here at 10.pm for breakfast and games! Dismissed!" said Kumi dismissing the genins.

Team one-

All three sat quietly at their post until..

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

"…"

"Huh? Aren't you guys happy to see me? The greatest, coolest, youngest, smartest, jounin?" Gai said

"…"

'Damn you Kakashi-wannabe! I'll teach you to be a better person! Like me!' Gai thought while making a fist with his hand.

"Okay, now introduce yourself!" Gai said rather cheerfully.

"…" Was all the three could say.

"Uh.. okaaaaay.. How about an opinion about your sensei here?" said Gai a little disappointed.

"Stupid.."

"Thick brows.."

"Loud.."

'Aaaargh! Kakashi! What have you teach these kids?' he thought with teary eyes.

"Well.. Enough intro, let's make a yell-yell!"

"…"

"Okay, now first.."

Team two-

The three waited at their post impatiently.

10 minutes later.

"Where is he?" said Lee.

"Dunnoe.. But he surely is LATE!" answered Kiba.

"That's our sensei.." add Naruto.

20 minutes later.

POFF!

"Hey guys! I was looking for a herb but there was an injured bird, so I.."

"LIAR!" said all the three LOUDLY.

'Sheesh.. My eardrums hurt..' thought Kakashi while rubbing his ear.

"Uh.. Okay, the yell-yell.." Kakashi started.

"Yeah! Yeah!" all the three shouted.

'Oh boy.. This is one heck of a team..' Kakashi thought.

Team three-

The three coughed while the sensei arrived.

"Huh? What's wrong? Are you three sick?" said the jounin.

"No, sensei, your smoke.." said Tenten while closing her nose.

"Uh.. Sorry.." He said as he throws the smoke.

"Umm.. Okay.. About the yell-yell.. any suggestions?" he started.

"It's too troublesome.." said Shikamaru.

"Uhm.. anoo.. Umm.." said Hinata.

"Uh.. I donnoe.." said Tenten.

'Huuuh.. Such a _creative _team..' thought Asuma.

Team four-

The three stood patiently waiting for their sensei.

"Hey guys!" said Kurenai.

"Hey sensei!" chirped the girls.

"Let's make the yell-yell shall we?" she said.

"Okay, how about 'girl-power'?" Ino Suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea!" said Kurenai.

"What about Chouji?" asked Sakura

"We can fix that later.. Now for the yell-yell.."

'Girls..' thought Chouji.

10 pm, meeting place-

"Okay guys, before we eat, you have to tell us your yell-yell. Ready team one?" said Kumi.

"READY!" Gai said as he does the 'nice guy pose'.

All the genins were looking at the stage. (A/N: just pretend there is a stage or something..)

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

POFF!

All the three genins poffed to the stage wearing green clothes (A/N: the one Gai and Lee wears.) while doing the 'nice guy pose'.

AHAHHHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!

Everybody laughed.

They sing.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hand.." clap-clap.

"If you're happy and you know it clap your hand.." clap-clap.

"If your happy and you know it and you really wanna show it, if you're happy and you know it clap your hand.." clap-clap.

"Team Gai! Power of youth!" The three shouted

They poffed away.

Silence.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"That was sooo.. Ridiculous!" said Naruto.

"Ahahahahaha! Nice one!" said Kiba

"Ahahahahaha!"

The three guys poofed back to their seats, embarrassed.

"Ahahah.. Uh.. Next team!" said Tsuki.

They went silent, waiting for the next team.

POFF!

The three entered the stage.

"OIROKE NO JUTSU!" the three shouted.

The three guys changed into three beautiful, sexy, naked, women.

The entire boys nose bleeds. All the girls gaped.

"Kakashi's team.. Where all the guys are attractive.." said the three in a seductive voice.

Nose bleed.

Gaping.

Then the guys poffed back to their seats.

"Ka..ka..shiii…" said all the jounin girls.

"What?" he said like he has no sins.

"What did you teach those boys?" they said while giving him death glares.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion.."

"LIAR!"

BANG!

Kakashi was knocked out.

"Uh.. Next team.." said Granny.

The three poffed into the stage.

A song starts. (A/N: think of any song you like..)

"This is troublesome.. I cant sing.." said Shika.

"Uhm.. Umm.. Uh.." said Hinata

"Aww man.. This is lame.. Where's my kunai?" said Tenten

The three just stayed there doing nothing until the song ends.

"Uh.. Nice?" said Kumi.

"Next team!"

The next team went in the stage.

Another song starts. (A/N: think of a girly song..)

Sakura, Ino, and Chouji sang.

Chouji was now wearing a skirt, pink tank top, blush, and some lipstick. Yup. They turned him into a girl.

"GIRL POWER!" they shouted as they end their song.

"But.. I am a boy.." said Chouji

"No you aren't.. For now.." said Ino.

"Huh…" he sighed.

Dining room-

"Okay now kids! I'll give you one hour free. You could eat or do anything you want! Dismissed!" Kumi announced.

All the genins were sitting in one table, eating. It was so silent until..

"Hey guys! Wanna play a game?" said Naruto.

"What game?" asked Sakura.

"Mmmm… I don't know.." he answered sheepishly.

"Baka!" she said.

"I know!" shouted Ino.

"How about truth or dare?" she continued.

"Mmm.. Okay!" said Naruto.

"Then it's settled, now.. The first one is.." Ino said while looking to the genins.

"Naruto!" she said.

"Eeeh? Me?" he shouted.

"Hey! Can I ask him?" said Sakura.

"Sure!" said Ino.

"Okay, Naruto.. Truth.. or dare?"

* * *

hehehehe.. cliffie... well.. not really.. it's juz I'm outta ideas.. plz gimmie some! **GIMMIE IDEAAAAS! ** uh.. neways.. I'm sorry there's no fluff here.. I promise there will be some in the next chap! neways, reviews plz! or I'll kill you... muhuahahahahahahaahha! 


	10. truthordare

Heyya guys! At last it is done! Haahaa.. the 10th chap! Here I will be listing all the reviewers from chap 1 untill nine! Wooot!

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx, Fwoggie, DarkGaara, PRoyalAngel, Batatinha, SoraKoi The Water Goddess, Sakura Uchiha Sasuke, iluvsasuke, Queen Strife, Als4137, Arriman, horriblemonster, renia, hualay, aligrl, harukakanata, Tsucchi**(my best anime fwend at labschool!)**, ShinningCrystal, hikari, arri-kun **(it's the same guy with arriman! But I lyk to call him this.. haha.. senpai!)** Ghizzle, gaara-no-suna, girl2034, Temari-chan15, sasukefurever, and -n-!** (my widdle sis at labschool!)

thats all.. and thanx to u guys who reviewed me! I'm sorry if I missed sum1..

here it is.. the 10th chap! enjoy!

* * *

The Visit

Chapter X

Truth.. Or.. Dare..

All the genins were sitting in one table, eating. It was so silent until..

"Hey guys! Wanna play a game?" said Naruto.

"What game?" asked Sakura.

"Mmmm… I don't know.." he answered sheepishly.

"Baka!" she said.

"I know!" shouted Ino.

"How about truth or dare?" she continued.

"Mmm.. Okay!" said Naruto.

"Then it's settled, now.. The first one is.." Ino said while looking to the genins.

"Naruto!" she said.

"Eeeh? Me?" he shouted.

"Hey! Can I ask him?" said Sakura.

"Sure!" said Ino.

"Okay, Naruto.. Truth.. or dare?" asked Sakura

"I have nothing to tell you.. so I choose dare!" he said

She smirked.

"Nice choice, Naruto.." she said.

'Uh-oh.. I feel something very fishy… maybe it's the food..' thought Naruto.

"I dare you to…" she said going to him

"…" She whispered something to his ear.

"WHAAAAAAAAT? NO WAAAAAAAAY!" he shouted.

"It's your fault you choose dare.." she said.

Mumble.. Mumble.. "okaaaay.." he said.

Then Naruto got up from his chair and used oiroke no jutsu. Then Sakura handed him a towel to wrap to his body. He then went to Kakashi..

"Hi, there cutie.." said Naruto in a seductive voice.

Kakashi looked back to see a half-naked 'Naruto' in a towel.

Nose bleed.

"Hey there sweetie… what do you want?" he said with pink cheeks and those perverted eyes.

'Uh-oh.. This is bad.. But.. I have to say it…'

"Uh.. Um.. Gulp.. wanna play with me?" he said.

Kakashi then bolted up to grab 'Naruto's' hand and pulled him to his tent.

'Uh-oh.. This is veeeery baaaad..' thought Naruto

He went inside his tent.

All the other guys were laughing and they followed Naruto and Kakashi.

Kakashi went out of the tent with a red face.

Anger or pervert?

"NAAAAARUTOOOO!" shouted Kakashi.

Anger.

Then Naruto got out from Kakashi's tent and ran towards the other guys.

"NOOO! Help meee!" he shouted.

The angered Kakashi went to chase Naruto.

"ahahahah.. Uh.. Well while Naruto is being chased by Kakashi, let's continue.." said Sakura.

"okaaay.. Next one will be.." She began..

"SASUKEE!" said naruto from out of nowhere.

"Uh.. Where is Kakashi sensei?" said Ino.

"He got fooled by my bunshin.. Anyway.. Your turn Sasuke-Bastard!" he said

"Humph.. Try me.." said Sasuke.

"Truth or dare?" said Naruto.

"I don't care.. Dare.." he said in a monotone.

"hahaha! I know! You have to be my personal slave for the day!" he said.

Sakura and Ino bonked him on his head.

"NO WAY!" said the two in unison.

Sasuke smirked.. 'Well.. That's what fans are for..' he said to himself.

"There you are Naruto!" said Kakashi.

"ack! Kakashi Sensei!" he shouted.

"Eh? What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Well.. We are just doing a game of truth or dare.." said Ino.

"Well.. Can I join in?" he said.

"Sure!" said Sakura.

"We are daring Sasuke" said Chouji.

"hoo.. I see.." he said.

"BUT.. Naruto is too baka and asked a stupid dare.." continued Sakura.

"Can I dare him?" said Kakashi.

"NO!" said naruto.

"Sure!" said the other guys.

"Geez.." said Naruto.

"Soo.. What does an Uchiha.. fear?" Said Kakashi, Thinking. Looking at Sasuke. And he smirked.

"Say, since you are not interested in girls.. I dare you to.." Said Kakashi glancing at him

"Touch a girl's breast!" he ended.

"HELL NO!" Sasuke shouted.

"Hey! You're lucky I let you choose the girl!" said Kakashi.

'Stupid hentai sensei..' he said under his breath.

"TOUCH MINE SASUKE KUUUUUUN!" said Ino.

He thought for a while.. "How about the hyuuga girl.. No.. Neji will sure kill me.. The girl with the bun.. She'll kill me for sure.. Ino.. No way.. Sakura…" he then looked at Sakura.

"…" he then went to his pink-haired teammate.

"First, I am sorry, second, I will only do this because this is a dare, third, I choose you because you owe me.." he said.

Sakura nodded.

"Eeeh? What? What do you owe him Sakura?" screeched ino.

They went red and looked away.

".. Let's start.." said Sasuke.

His hand went in front of her breast. Sasuke was sweating. He never touched a girl's breast. He shut his eyes and touched it.

'Soft..'

He started to massage it.

'Squishy..'

"kya!" shouted Sakura.

His hands immediately stopped and went to his side.

"So.. How was it Sasuke?" said Kakashi in a seductive voice.

"Soft.. Squishy.." he said not looking to Kakashi.

"ahahaha! Widdle Sasuke is growing up.. awww.." teased Kakashi.

"Shut up" he said blushing.

"Okay. Next.." said Sasuke.

He looked to the genins. Then he saw someone that caught his attention.

"Shino.." he said.

"Truth or dare?"

"…Truth.." he said

"Tell me the color of your underwear.." he said.

Shino blushed. (A/N: he blushed? I didn't see that coming..)

"Orange.." he said.

Silence-

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!  
"O-orange? You've got to be kidding me!" said Naruto.

"Hey, you're the one wearing orange clothes!" said Shikamaru.

"I saw him last night wearing a red one!" said Kiba.

"No way! I thought he never wears an underwear with all those bugs!" said Lee.

Ahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahah…

Suddenly there were bugs allover the place.

"O-okay.. geez.. I'm sorry.. chill out man.." said Kiba

Then all of the bugs vanished.

"Okay.. Truth or dare.." he said

"Kiba.." he said.

"Wh-what? Me?" said Kiba

"Yup. Payback time buddy.." he said

"Shit. Dare!"

"I dare you to.." he started.

"Dance in front of us without clothes.." he said.

"NOO!" he shouted.

"Dare or die.." said Shino

"Shit. Okay." He said

Then Kiba started undressing himself. All the girl's eyes were all round. The boys were smirking and laughing.

Shino was holding a radio while pressing play.

Na..na..na..

The song started.

'I love youuuuu… you love meeee…'

"What the heck?" said Kiba.

"Dance." Said Shino.

He started to dance in the music. He moved his butt right and left.

'We're a happyyyyy familyyyy..'

Then suddenly he started to dance Macarena (A/N: how did he know that dance?)

'With a great big huuuug..'

Then he danced slowly like a prince. (A/N: heck.. Kiba a prince?)

'And a kiss from me to youuu..'

He started throwing kisses allover the place. (A/N: just like Lee!)

'Won't you say you love mee tooooo..'

He ended the song with a split (A/N: is he a ballet dancer?)

ahahahahahahahahha…

Kiba blushed and dressed himself as quickly as possible

"Next! Ino! Truth or dare?" said Kiba as he finished dressing himself.

"Truth!" she said

"Which do you prefer as a boyfriend.." started Kiba while looking at the guys.

"Chouji.." he said while looking at Chouj

"Or Shikamaru?" he finished.

"WHAAT? I cant.. they are… my teammates.." Ino said while blushing.

'Well.. Chouji is okay.. But.. what about Shika? He is nice.. And friendly.. And romantic… wait.. No way he is romantic! Get a hold of yourself Ino!' she thought.

"Well… I choose.." she paused.

'Who? Chouji? Shika? Chouji? Shika? Chouji? Shika? Shika? Shika? Aah! I cant get him out of my mind!' she thought

"SHIKAMARU!" she suddenly shouted.

"Ooh.. I see.." said Kiba smirking

"Shika and Ino sitting in a tree.. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.. First come love.. Then-"

BANG!

She hit Chouji.

"Hey Ino.. You don't have to be so rough.." said Chouji.

"Humph! I don't like him! Anyways, It's my turn!" she said turning back.

"Ah! Lee! Truth or dare?" she said as soon as she saw Lee behind her.

"I am not afraid of anything! Dare!" he said while doing the 'nice guy pose'

"Heh.. Okay.. I dare you to.. Show yourself in front of us.." she said

"Show myself?" he asked.

"Yup! Like, you can show your body or something.." she said.

"Ahahaha! That is my specialty!" said Lee.

"First, I will show you the nice guy pose!" he does the 'nice guy pose'

"Then, I will show you my ultra-cool body!" he said as he took off his shirt.

His body was six-pack! With hair on his chest!

"Eeeew…" said Ino.

"Help! I want to throw up.." said Sakura.

"Heh. Nice body you have.." said Sasuke sarcastically.

"Is that lee?" said Neji.

"That is him alright.." answered Tenten.

"Ah.." said Hinata while shutting her eyes.

"Eew.. Gross.." said Chouji

"Something stinks.." said Kiba

"…" Said Shino

"Ahahahahaha!" laughed Naruto.

"So troublesome.." said Shikamaru.

"And that is it.." ended Lee.

"I was wrong to dare Lee with something like that.." said Ino.

"See my beauty? Okay! Truth or dare…" he looked around the place.

"Neji.."

* * *

dun-dun-dun.. what will happen next? cliffie! hahahaha.. actually... I'm OUTTA IDEAS! help me! haha.. and special thanx to **harukakanata** who gave me brilliant idea of the macarena lol.. and to my senpai **Arri-kun**! u helped me alot! haha.. and the sixpack thing.. haha.. luv u! and to my widdle sis **nai-chan**! haha.. here it is! and.. I was looking for a comeback from Sakura's granny! wait ok? maybe that's all.. review plz! and dont forget..

GIMMIE IDEAAAS!

hahahahahahahaa...


	11. granny strikes back!

hay guys! I know what you guys are thinking! yes, I haven't updated for such a long time! but well, here it is! I'm sorry if it's too crappy.. I am a lot busy these days. well, enjoy!

disclamer: wow. I havent done this for the late chapters.. oh well.. I OWN NARUTO! muhuahahahahaa.. the CD that is.. ;;

* * *

The Visit

Chapter XI

Granny Strikes Back!

"Okay! Truth or dare…" Lee looked around the place.

"Neji.."

"Truth.." Neji said while sighing.

"Aww.. Is the Hyuuga boy scared?" teased Lee.

"Hhh.. Okay, dare.." he knew Lee has something up his sleeves.

"Yaaay! Okay Neji, I dare you to.." he was cut off by a loud bang.

BANG!

"WTF?" Neji said.

"Hello pumpkins! What are you doing here?" said a familiar voice.

"Granny.." sighed Sakura. _That granny.. Why does she have to ruin the whole thing…_

"Hi there cherry bee!" she said happily as she hugged her granddaughter, **hard.**

"Gr-granny.. yo-you're choking me.. I c-cant br-breath.."

"Oh sorry, cherry-bee.." she said sheepishly as she releases Sakura.

"So, what are you young lads doing?" she asked.

"Hello, um.. Sakura's grandma, we're just playing truth or dare!" Ino chirped happily.

"Can I join?" asked granny.

"NO!" shouted Sakura.

"YES!" said the others.

She was definitely outnumbered.

* * *

Sigh. It is a long day. 

"Okay, because granny is here, she gets to be the one truth or daring Neji!" declared Ino.

"Really? So then birdy-cup, truth or dare?" granny said cheerfully as she claps her hand together.

"B-birdie-cup?" asked Neji with a what-the-hell-is-that look.

Ahahahahahahahahahahahahha….

Everyone laughed. And yes, the cold Uchiha prodigy and the bug-boy laughed too.. Okay, okay, they SMIRKED.

Sakura sighed. Typical granny. She always makes up strange and _cute_ names. How embarrassing. _Well.. _Thought Sakura_ this is humiliation nation for me.._ again she sighed.

"SHUT UP PEOPLE!" shouted Neji.

"Thank you.." he said as the others stopped laughing.

"What?" he said confused as the other guys looked at him.

"Okay birdie-cup, truth or dare?" asked granny from out of nowhere.

"Truth.." he said while shutting his eyes and sighed.

Granny smiled. No, not the I-am-so-happy-and-sincere smile. It's the **devil** smile. The oh-yeah-I'm-winning-and-you-are-so-dead smile. Poor Neji.

"I found this in your group's tent.. Is it yours?" she smiled. _The _devil smile.

Neji was shocked to see a diary being held up by granny. Nope. It's not an ordinary diary. It's an oh-my-god-this-thing-is-so-secret-and-sacred-Hyuuga diary. Yes. It is Neji's.

"Whoa..? How did you found _that_?" asked Neji glaring the oh-I-am-a-poor granny.

"I told you, I found it in your group's tent.."

"NO WAY! I was sure I put it in my it's-a-secret place! How did you.." he stopped. And realized he just did the biggest mistake. Now everyone knew.

Hahahahahahahahahahaha

He has a diary. Oh, and did I mention a BABY BLUE one? With feathers around it? And in front of it was written 'it's a secret'?

Maybe not.

"I take that as a yes birdie-cup.." smiled granny.

"Boy Sakura! You do have the best granny there! Ahahahaha! Who would've thought that white-eyed Hyuuga who talks only about destiny HAS A DIARY! Hahahahahaha.." said Tenten.

Sakura just sighed. Poor Neji.

Meanwhile, Neji was finding a plan to kill the granny. _Maybe I should use the ultra cool Hyuuga technique? Nah.. She is an anbu.. Okay, ex-anbu.. Maybe I could feed her to the piranhas.. baka Hyuuga! Piranhas live in the Amazon! Not Japan! How about if I throw her off the cliff.. That would do.. But.. She is Sakura's granny.. She would kill me if I kill her grandma.. Hmmm…_ and so the Hyuuga boy thought.

Sakura was really fed up. _Okay granny, no more humiliating nations for you! _Inner Sakura shouted.

"hh.. This game is getting boring.. I say we play another game!" announced Sakura.

"YES!" Shouted Neji.

Blink blink.

"What?" he said, confused.

"Never mind.." said Lee.

"Oh! Look at the time! Okay then cherry-bee, shouldn't you guys go out to the meeting place?" granny said smiling. The infamous devil smile that are thought to be the 'hell in earth'. Okay. I think I did that a little too much.

"Oh. Right! Come on guys!" shouted the famous loudmouth while shouting with his ultrasonic voice.

And so the others followed him.

* * *

The meeting place.

"Okay, now you guys are here, I will tell you about the next training. It is a training of skill, braveness, and spirit. Okay Tsuki, give them the details." Said Kumi while giving Tsuki an elbow.

"Oh! Right, so there will be three posts. There are a post of genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. You guys will be split up as a pair. The pair with most points will win. Your teachers will be leading you to the first post. Any questions?" asked Tsuki.

"Umm.. What are these posts you said earlier? What should we do?" asked Sakura.

"Good question. Kumi, granny, and I will guard the three posts. Granny is already at her post. And you have to do some things that we have chosen. If you could do it, you will get points. Well, it's like a game thing.." answered Tsuki wile scratching her head.

"Anymore questions?" she asked.

"No? Okay then, let's start." Grinned Tsuki.

"Umm.. Tsuki.. The pairs…" said Kumi.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Here." Said Tsuki while giving them a piece of paper.

It reads:

The teams are:

1. Naruto-Hinata

2. Tenten-Neji

3. Lee-Shino

4. Kiba-Chouji

5. Sakura-Sasuke

6. Ino-Shikamaru

"Anymore questions?" asked Tsuki again.

"Okay, if there is no more, I will tell you the jounins that will lead you the way. Team one and two, Asuma.." there were sighs and awws from the two groups. "Team three and four Kakashi.." the two teams were cursing. "And the last two teams are with Gai!" ended Tsuki. The last two teams were saying "oh great" and "how troublesome" and stuffs.

"If you are clear, now go to your jounins and follow them. Asuma is in the dining room, Kakashi is in the bathroom," there were eeews from the genins. "And gai in the fitness room.. Okay? Now GO!"

* * *

The six teams dashed to where their jounins were with high speed.

The first two teams are heading to the dining room trying to find Asuma. They went there and found…

"Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"yo, Naruto! Uh.. I thought I was taking Kiba, Lee, Shino, and Chouji.. maybe I was wrong!" he said sheepishly.

"I thought Asuma-sensei is here!" said Tenten.

"No, he isn't here.. He is in.. Umm.. Oh I don't know! Go find him somewhere else!" said a confused Kakashi.

"W-where c-could he b-be?" asked Hinata.

"Maybe those jounins mixed up the place so we have to search for them!" said Neji.

"Then, he would be either in the bathroom or fitness room.." thought Tenten while rubbing her chin.

"Then let's go to the bathroom first!" shouted Naruto.

"Right." The three said in unison as they followed Naruto to the bathroom.

Team three and four are already at the bathroom. Lee knocked the door.

"Kakashi-sensei, we are here. Open the door!" said Kiba followed by a barking Akamaru.

"Huh? I am not Kakashi-sensei.." said a voice from inside the bathroom.

"GAI-SENSEII?" shouted Lee.

"LEE?" shouted Gai from the bathroom.

"How could you know that is Gai-sensei?" asked Chouji.

"How could I forget my beloved teacher's beautiful voice?" said Lee while sobbing.

"Uh.. Lee.. You are my beloved student.." said Gai crying.

"Gai-sensei.."

"Lee.."

"Gai-sensei.."

"Lee.."

"Gai-sen.."

BANG!

"Lee, we have to search for Kakashi-sensei.." said Kiba.

"Oh right. Gai-sensei.. I have to leave.. Wish me luck!" said Lee still crying.

"I will always pray for you.." said Gai from the toilet.

"Okay, enough mushy-stuff and lets get going!" shouted Kiba as he pulled Lee.

And so they went to search for Kakashi-sensei..

The last two teams sighed as they found out that there is no Gai-sensei. Just Asuma-Sensei.

"Umm.. Asuma sensei.. Do you know where Gai-sensei is?" asked Sakura.

"Nope. No idea." He answered.

Sasuke glared at him. The famous you-are-so-dead Uchiha glare.

"Okay, he is in the bathroom. Happy?" said Asuma.

"Thanks!" said Ino.

"Hump, how troublesome.." cursed Shikamaru.

The fist two teams went to the bathroom and found no Asuma. And soon they went to the fitness room. And bingo! There he is.

"Ah, there you are my team! You took 30 minutes to find me? How interesting.. I bet the other teams are already gone." He said while lighting a cigarette.

"Well, Mr. I am fast. We could just not argue and let's get going!" shouted Tenten.

And so they went to the first post.

Team three and four arrived 15 minutes from the start and found.. No Kakashi in the dining room

"Where is Kakashi-sensei? He should be here." Said lee angrily while crossing his arms.

"I don't know.. Let's just wait.. There are lots of food here!" said Chouji munching the foods in the dining room.

15 minutes later..

"YOU ARE LATE!" shouted Kiba and Lee.

"Sorry, I have to save a monkey so.." said Kakashi sheepishly.

"LIAR! Now let's get going!" shouted Lee.

And so they went to the first post.

The last two teams were the first to see their teacher. They arrived with only 10 minutes. But..

"Wait a minute guys, I am not finished here." Said Gai.

"Finished what?" asked Sakura.

"Cant you see I am bathing?" shouted Gai.

"Well duh.. No.. I could see you if I was the Hyuuga. Now hurry up!" shouted Ino.

20 minutes later..

"I am done! Now let's get going!" Shouted Gai.

"What the hell are you doing inside there! It is already 30 minutes from the start! WE ARE LATE!" shouted Ino.

"fufufu.. Looks like you girls have lots of spirit! Now let's go! SPIRIT OF YOUTH!" Shouted Gai as he dashed to somewhere.

"This is troublesome.." cursed Shikamaru.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the meeting place..

"The coast is clear, the genins are now heading to their jounins.." said Kumi in a walkie-talkie.

"fufufu.. as expected, you guys are good.. Now go to your places.." said someone in the walike-talkie.

"Yes sir." Said Tsuki. And poof they go to nowhere.

"fufufufufu.. It's a good thing I hired them.." said someone in somewhere.

"At least they don't know who those two jounins are.." she smirked.

"fufufufu.. Kumi and Tsuki. Not only great killers from jounin and anbu, they are also the host.." she grinned wider.

"The host of Fear Factor.." said granny.

* * *

oh.. and yes, it is a fear factor.. just wait and see.. hehehe... and a big, big thanx to the reviewers! sorry I cant use ur ideas.. cuz.. where would granny fit in? she is the plot you know? hehehe.. here, I wanna answer some reviewers!

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx**: hey! ur the first one to review the chappie! and sorry I couldnt take the mask off kakashi! uugh.. I really want to know what's behind that.. that.. stupid mask! let's go to kishimoto-sensei and ask him to open kakashi's mask! yeaaaaaaah! (dont mind me..) thankyouu!

**Punk sasuke**: aaah.. nooo.. dont flame meeeee.. see, I continued so dont flame me.. hehe.. thanksss!

**astari**: waiii.. u r indonesian too? ternyata byk yah yg baca.. hehehe.. knp ga bwt aja? kan asik! ne, where do u live? how old r u? jadi kan bisa temenan.. hohoho... thanxx

**iluvsasuke**: hahaha.. I am hentai.. TT okay, I would write some more.. if only I had the time.. sigh.. btw, what is ROFL?? thanxxx

**arri-kun**: yah.. sori man gw ga bisa pake ide lo.. tar de.. lo kasi ide lain aja... oce? oce? thanx bro!

**sasukefurever**: I am sorry I didnt put ur idea.. so sorry.. >. but you could always give me more idea! thanx again for the idea!

**deedee2034**: really? thankyouuu.. u r soo kind.. yooosh! I will improve! thanx alot!

**SaKuRa-E**: sorry I didnt update soon.. I cant.. I am so busy right now... TT so sorryyy.. and thanx!

**Hi**: thankyouuu... thankyouuu.. I will do my best!

**SoraKoi the Water Goddess**: hahaha.. it is? well.. it's okay if you dont have any ideas.. as long as u review lolz! thanx!

**darkphoenixsaga:** hahaha.. good thing you like it! and I am sorry I cant put ur ideas.. tho ur ideas are almost like my friends.. hahahaha.. thanxx...

**sasusakukawaii**: hayyy! long time no see! I'm sorry I didnt open friendster these days.. haha.. at last you made a story! yaaay! and yes, I think sasuke and neji are gay! Oo hahaha.. juz kiddin! XP and I am sorry I cant put ur ideas... sorry.. and thanx!

well.. maybe that's all... keep reviewing and give me ideaaaaaas! haahahahahaha.. see you! tchau!


	12. fear factor ninjutsu

hey everyone! long time no see eh? sorry I updated soo late.. but I'm on holiday this week so I could write em faster! ok, let's get goin to the story...

* * *

The Visit 

Chapter XII

Fear Factor Naruto Style! ninjutsu

Team 1 and 2-

"ahh.. Here it is, the first post. Hope you could win guys! And if you need anything or you are finished with this round, call me. See you later!" said Asuma as he was already making hand seals to teleport into somewhere but was stopped by Hinata.

"Uh… umm.. A-anoo.. Asuma.. sen-sensei… how do we c-call you?" she asked timidly behind Naruto.

"Just call my name.. Bye!" and with that he poffed to somewhere.

"Humph. How could we trust him? He cant hear us if we call his name anyway.." complained Tenten as she crossed her arms.

Meanwhile the Hyuuga branch member was already activating his bloodline, the byakugan.

"Nope. No sign of Asuma here. He is gone.." he said while closing his eyes to deactivate the byakugan.

"EHEM.."

"Huh?" all the genins looked towards the sound.

"Ah… um.. Tsuki-sensei.. right?" asked Tenten.

"Yup! And we are gonna start our first round!" she said happily.

"Wait.. Shouldn't we wait for the others to come?" asked Naruto.

"Oh, I forgot.. heehee.." she said sheepishly.

'How stupid..' the four genins thought

"Hey Neji! Tenten! Naruto! Hinata!" shouted Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" shouted naruto as he threw himself to Sakura but Sakura dodged him and landed on the ground.

"Huh. Dobe.." said Sasuke as he went past his teammate.

"Where is the others?" asked Ino

"They are not here yet! What took them so long?" agreed Naruto.

* * *

Team three and four- 

"Kakashi-sensei, are we there yet?" asked an impatient Lee.

"hn. No." he said flatly while reading his porn book.

"It's been 20 minutes from the place we met you.." said Kiba.

".. But we aren't there yet.." he continued as he glared to Kakashi.

After a while of running, Kakashi then stop. He looked up to the road and looked back to his team.

"Alright team.." he sighed.

"This is the first post?" asked Lee eagerly.

"Nope. We are lost." he sighed as he sat on a tree branch.

"That's why I don't trust Kakashi-sensei. I mean, he always come late to meetings and stuffs.." said Kiba while crossing his arms.

"Hey, I'm hungry, let's eat.." said Chouji as he grab a pack of chips inside his kunai holder.

"… It's over there.." whispered Shino.

"What?" all the genins looked at him.

"The first post.." he pointed out to a place 10 m from their place on the right.

"WHAAAATT!" all of the genins shouted.

"Kakashi-sen.. Huh? Where is he?" asked Kiba as he searched high and low for their sensei.

"That sensei.." cursed lee as he walked to the first post followed by the other guys.

"LEE!" shouted Tenten as she spotted the bobbed hair genin

"Huh? Tenten?" he said as he heard her shout.

"YOU'RE LATE!" scolded Tenten as he approached her.

"Well, we wont be late if it wasn't for Kakashi sensei.." said Kiba the matter-of-factly.

"Oh well.. Were here all here now.. Why shouldn't we start it?" asked Tsuki interrupting them.

"Okay.." they said in unison like kindergarteners.

"Okay, here is your first post! The post of ninjutsu!" she stopped a while to see the genins nodding their head.

"In this point, you and your partner have to.. Eat bugs as much as you can!" she announced as she opened a tube of slimy bugs.

"EWWWW! NO WAYY!" shouted the girls.

"What does this have to do with ninjutsu?" asked the boys.

"…I.. Cant eat bugs.." Said Shino, which made everyone there, face him.

"What? It is true! Bug is my friend.."

"Yeah.." said almost everyone there sarcastically as they role their eyes.

"ehem! Back to where we are, this is a test of ninjutsu. You can use any ninjutsu to eat as much bugs as you can with a time limit of one minute! One group at a time, Is it clear?" asked Tsuki looking to the genins.

"So.. Shino and lee! You are lucky number one!" she announced Happily.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" shouted Shino, which made everyone stare at him.

"C'mon Shino-san, I have already made a plan." Whispered Lee into his ears

"Really?" gasped Shino.

"Yes, I'll kill the bugs and you eat it!" he said happily as he dragged Shino into the arena.

"…I cant do it.." he said as he held one bug.

"Come on, this is easy.." he held a bug and put it inside his mouth.

"shee? Thish ish eashii.." he said as he chewed and swallowed the bug. Then, his face turned pale.

"I think I'm going to throw up.." he said as he clasped his mouth with his hands.

"Stupid.." mumbled Shino.

"Okay you two! Ready.." Lee then tried hard not to throw up. "set.." Shino and lee moved closer to the tank. "GO!" and they pick one bug at a time and swallowed it.

"I never thought I would kill bugs.." murmured Shino as he held a bug in front of him.

"I'm sorry pal.." he said and puts the bug inside his mouth and swallowed it.

"You may rest in peace.." murmured Shino.

The two guys only did that in one whole minutes.

"Not bad. You guys ate.. uhm.. 20 bugs.." Tsuki announced as she writes something in her book.

Then, one of his bug-eating chakra went to Shino and said "bzzzbzzzbzzbzzbzzbzzzbzz.. (Why don't you let me eat them? We can eat them if ya want ya know..)"

"I am so damned stupid.." cursed Shino.

"bzz..(Yeah..)"

"Okay, next! Ino and Shikamaru!" Ino was rambling about how sticky and slimy bugs are while Shikamaru has to drag her up to compete.

"Why, me?" cried Ino

"Ion, you just have to eat this troublesome thing.. That's why women are troublesome.. So don't be troublesome when this whole test is a troublesome thing though eating is so troublesome and I hate troublesome things." Shikamaru mumbled while giving Ino a lecture.

"But I don't want to! And that's final!" whined Ino while crossing her arms and turned her back to Shikamaru.

"Okay guys.. Ready.."

Shikamaru sighed. "This is so troublesome.." he went in front of Ino and said "ok, then there's no other choice.."

"Set.."

Shikamaru used the kagemane no jutsu on Ino. "SHIKAMARUU! LET ME OUT!"

"GO!"

"Don't worry, you don't have to do this troublesome thing.." Shikamaru said as he went to the tank and grabbed one bug. He pouted and ate the bug. Meanwhile Ino was stuck with his kagemane no jutsu so she can't move and was forced to eat the slimy bugs.

"NARA SHIKAMARUU!" then her hand went to her mouth to put the bug in her mouth. "HYOUU WILL PHAAAY!"

The team did that for one minute. Shikamaru released Ino from his kagemane as soon as the time is over.

"Good job you two! 40 bugs!"

Shikamaru was glad this was over but the torturing is not over..

"NARA SHIKAMARU! COME HERE YOU LAZY BUM!"

Bam! Thwack! Kaboosh!

"o..kay.. On to the next team…"

"uhmm.. Let me see.. Ah! Chouji and Kiba!"

"yess!" Chouji said.

"What? Why are you so damned happy to eat those slimy things!" asked Kiba while pointing his finger to the tank.

"Because, there is you in my team so I don't have to worry.." said Chouji calm and coolly while eating his chips.

"DOGS DON'T EAT BUGS STUPID!" shouted Kiba as he grabbed Chouji's chips.

"Wait! That's mine!"

"I will give it back if you eat those bugs!" threatened Kiba.

"Ok, I will! Why don't you use your shikakyu no jutsu to eat them? I mean, shikyaku no jutsu is a justu that could turn you guys to an animal and some animals eat bugs, don't they?" stated Chouji.

"wof wof wof wof! (He is damn right Kiba!)" Barked Akamaru.

"Yeah.. Let's go Chouji!"

The guys went to the tank.

"Ready.. Set.. GO!"

Kiba used Shikakyu no jutsu while Chouji started eating. The two guys were eating like animals.

When the time is up, the team's mouth is all covered in slimy sticky bug juice. All the other genins looked at them with disgust.

"uhmm.. Good job.. Here, a tissue.." said Tsuki as she handed out a tissue to them. "uhmm.. Okay, you guys ate 80 bugs! Congratulations!" declared Tsuki.

"Now, let's see the next team.. Tenten and Neji!"

They both smirked.

"Ok, Tenten, here is the plan, you throw those bugs at me just like you throw shurikens and I will eat them while using my byakugan. Got it?" whispered Neji.

"Ok Neji!" she said while making a fist.

"Ready guys? Ok.. Ready.."

Neji gave Tenten a signal and Tenten nodded.

"Set.."

Tenten took a step forward

"GO!"  
Tenten grabbed a handful of bugs and throw them to Neji. He activated his byakugan and grabbed bugs while shoving them into his mouth while rotating in a matter of seconds. The guys were all amazed by their teamwork.

Naruto was thinking to do that too with Hinata but said she had a better plan so he canceled it.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth on the sight that his rival becoming strong and fast but Sakura told him that she had a plan to defeat them.

The time ran up and they were panting heavily.

"Whoa! Amazing! You guys ate 160 bugs!" Tsuki said in awe.

"Okay, next! Sasuke and Sakura!"

Sasuke was glaring Neji in full force but was interrupted by Sakura who whispered to him.

"Don't worry, I have a great plan so you and me will win! Here's the plan," she whispered the plan into his ears while Sasuke was smirking like a mad man.

"You are so smart Sakura!" he said.

"Let's go!" as Sakura grabbed Sasuke's and went running to the tank.

"Ready.. Set.. GO!"

Sasuke did some hand seals and performed the goukakyu no jutsu to the bugs. Now the bugs are roasted, Sakura focused her chakra on her mouth and hands and started eating the bugs in a very swift move. Sasuke did the same thing too but not as good as Sakura. As he ate one bug he said, "this is actually good and crunchy!" soon, Sakura and Sasuke's appetite grew because of the bug's taste. They ate like a bunch of hungry piranhas.

The other genins cursed themselves why didn't they do that earlier, but it was too late.

"Wow! You guys ate.. 180 bugs!"

Sakura and Sasuke did a hi-five and went back.

"You are one lucky bastard, Sasuke!" said Naruto.

"heh. Beat that dobe.." smirked Sasuke.

"Don't worry! Me and Hinata have a better plan that no one can defeat!" he said proudly.

"Try me.." Sasuke glared.

Soon they glared each other a long time but Hinata interrupted them.

"Um.. Naruto-kun.. We h-have to go now.." she said to him in a very, very, very low tone.

"heh. I'll show you bastard! Let's go Hinata!" he said as he grabbed Hinata's hand and went running to the tank.

"Ok, ready, set.. GO!"

first, Naruto did a kagebunshin no jutsu and 50 Narutos came out of nowhere. All of the Narutos went in the tank to eat the bugs. Hinata stayed outside the tank to watch for falling bugs to eat from Naruto's bunshins.

They all cursed themselves and said that he is going to be the winner.

As the time ran out, the bunshins disappeared leaving a panting Naruto and Hinata.

"Congratulations! You guys are the winner with 936 bugs!"

Naruto were so happy jumping around and around Hinata while she blushed. The other genins just stood there dumbfounded.

"Okay, now the points you received are the total amount of bugs you ate! Congratulations for winning and good luck on the second round!" exclaimed Tsuki.

Soon they all left the first post and went to the second.

Who knows what will happen next..

* * *

heh heh.. how was that? weird eh? oh well.. I should improve my english.. it's bad.. umm.. and oh! I wanna answer ur reviews.. 

**CaTzPoSt: **thanx! hope you enjoyed this one!

**arri-kun:** kagak kok.. wee.. ge-er.. muhuhahahah! yang taijutsu liat aja ntar.. gw da ada ide siih.. yawda de! thanx and hope you liked it!

**darkphoenixsaga:** haha.. grany haruno is so evill.. but I cant put her here.. not now.. mabe on chapter 14 she will come! thanx and hope you liked it!

**misSs005**: heheh.. really? I dont think this one is good.. i mean.. my grammar sucked.. thanx neways! hope you liked it!

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess**: haha.. yeah.. and thanx for the reviews! and dont worry I'll pray for you not to be grounded so you could review me as much as possible! ahhaha.. thanx and enjoy!

**Punk sasuke: **thanx! enjoy this chap!

**randomness: **yeah! Ive seen that one.. he is soo cool! XD oh well, thanx and enjoy!

(I cant write the equals sign!):sorry if it is too OOC for you.. it's hard to make sasuke un-ooc.. oh.. and Shino here as well.. oh well, could you tell me more about toning it? thanx and hope you liked it!

**babykitty2070: **hehehh.. lolz.. yeah! GO SASUSAKU! hehe.. thanx and I hope you like this chap!

**sasukefurever: **ohh so I did a good thing? yaay! oh well cuz u got 10$, give me 1$ ok? heheh.. juz kiddin! a review will be better! thanx and enjoy!

**animeforever24: **haha.. thankyou.. but I think the fluffy stuffs will be later.. not now.. it's laughing time now lolz! hope you liked it and thanx!

**harukakanata: **sorry I didnt update soon! but I promise to update sooner this week! thanx and enjoy!

**snow wind: **thanx and plz enjoy!

maybe that's all for you guys.. hope you liked it.. sorry if I forgot sumone.. and dont forget! REVIEW PLZ! hahahaha.. tchau!

miiizfeelinsoloved-


	13. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Hey guys! No, this is not a chapter. Sue me if ya want…

I juz wanna say I'm not continuing this fic for a while…

Why?

Because I am focusing on my other fic (I usually update the visit first, then my other fic, then the visit again, my other fic, and so on. But I want to update my other fic continuously… sorry… ) and I have no idea for the next chapter. Not only that, I have these year-end test (you know, the test where we are decided to pass to another grade or not) in about, another two or three weeks, and I have to study because if I get a 4 in my test, I wont pass! And I have to get minimal 7 in my test (my target) and wish me luck on the test! 

When am I going to continue it?

Well, maybe one or two months later, coz after the test, I have a two weeks holiday! And my brother is coming back from Brazil so I am spending my holiday with my family. Or maybe if you guys gave me good ideas, I could make it faster! 

Uhmm… maybe that's all from me… you guys don't need to review this one if ya don't wanna… but if ya guys have good ideas for me, you are welcome!

Oh! And I want to answer some reviewers:

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx**: sorry I cant continue this fic for a while, but I promise you there will be more sasusaku here! 

**KagomeSiu**: yes, bugs are gross… tho some are really cute 

**Punk sasuke** he? Really? Do u lyk the number or what? Hehehe…

**Darkphoenixsaga**: yeah, eww… I think no one wants to eat bugs…well.. except the tribe guys… hehehe… and shika is too troublesome… 

**MisSs005**: sorry I cant continue this fic… you know why… sorry… 

**hikari-chan-sasusakukawaii**: yes, I hav read ur fics… too bad u didn't continue it… I juz red it ya know?

**Arri-kun: **gapapa.. gw lg males nerusin ni fic… bntr lagi ulum sih.. sebel! Oh ya, gmn uan nya? Bisa g?

**deedee2034**: yeah, I know… I juz hav no ideas for this chap… I juz write what's on my mind… and yeah, it's goin down… I could see that from the amount of reviews… I know the mess up chapters thingy… I red one of my friends fic and I thought that as well… and sorry if I am not the talented writer you're looking for… but hey! I luv ur reviews! It motivates me! Plz tell me what's wrong in this fic so I could fix it and make it a better one! We need more reviewers' lyk u ya know! U rock! XP

Maybe that's it… sorry guys! Peace y'all!

MiiLuvSfreEdoM-


End file.
